Un ange gardien sauvé
by Xazera
Summary: C'était une mission comme une autre, qui ne présentait aucun risque. Pourtant, ce soir-là, une mystérieuse personne se retrouva impliquée. Elle allait tout changer dans leur vie. Lorsque Felicity prend à cœur quelque chose, elle ne fait pas semblant. Sa relation avec Oliver s'en retrouvera évoluée. Peut-être bien pour le meilleur...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Le deux septembre j'ai annoncé que je posterais le premier chapitre de ma fiction dans deux semaine, je ne sais pas vous mais je me trouve plutôt bonne niveau timing (pour les matheux, 2+14=16 et on est le 16 \o/)!**

**Enfin bref, trêve de plaisanterie, je vous propose ici ma nouvelle fiction (ou en tout cas le premier chapitre). Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterais mais je tâcherais de ne pas dépasser une semaine entre deux chapitres, je sais à quel point c'est difficile de se remettre dans une fiction après deux semaines ahah! J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je développe un OC donc je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous le(la? :p) trouvez trop présent(e) ou pas. voilà voilà!**

**Bon je vous laisse lire! On se retrouve en bas!**

Chapitre 1 :

_"Il est facile de se tenir avec la foule. Il faut du courage pour rester seul."_ -Mahatma Gandhi

La journée s'achevait à Starling City. Les rues étaient pleines de monde, le travail était terminé, il était l'heure de rentrer. Les gens allaient retrouver leur famille. Femme, enfants, chiens, chats et autre compagnie les attendaient chez eux. Seulement Felicity ne rentrait pas chez elle. A vrai dire, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait chez elle et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule dans son appartement sans vie. Comme souvent après son travail à Queen Consolidated, la jeune femme prit la direction des Glades et alla au Verdant. La boîte de nuit faisait fureur. Les gens se bousculaient pour y entrer et la liste d'attente était parmi les plus longues de la ville. Felicity n'avait jamais vraiment été le genre de fille qui faisait la bise au videur et entrait sans payer. Pourtant au Verdant, tout le monde la connaissait. Ses allers retours ne passaient pas inaperçus et cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela.

"Mademoiselle Smoak! Je désespérais de vous voir cette semaine!

-Je ne me serais pas passé de vous aussi longtemps!

-Bonne soirée!"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et entra. En réalité elle était venue plusieurs fois mais était passée par l'arrière. La jeune fille se faufila jusqu'à la porte de la fonderie et y entra. Elle profita quelques instants du silence qui régnait de ce côté-ci de la porte.

"Felicity c'est toi?

-Oui! Désolée je suis en retard! Il y a un de ces mondes sur la route...

-Ne t'en fais pas. On s'entraînait juste un peu."

Elle descendit quelques marches et constata en effet qu'Oliver et Diggle étaient tous les deux sans t-shirts, luisants de sueur en train de faire des exercices. Elle remonta ses lunettes et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur. Elle commençait à être habituée à ces séances mais le corps découvert de son patron lui faisait toujours un peu d'effet. Ses cicatrices lui faisaient peur mais l'intriguaient également. Elle rêvait de percer le secret de chacune d'elles.

"Quelque chose de prévu ce soir?"

La voix de John la sortit de ses pensées.

"Pour l'instant rien. Le calculateur de risque est toujours activé. Il devrait sonner d'ici quelques minutes."

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie s'éleva de l'ordinateur. Felicity, qui s'était mise à regarder les deux hommes s'entraîner, se retourna et pianota sur son ordinateur.

"Un dealer va faire un gros échange ce soir. D'après les messages que je viens de trouver dans sa boîte mail il s'agirait d'une grosse livraison de méthamphétamine.

-J'y vais.

-Je viens avec toi."

Oliver regarda Diggle puis se tourna vers l'informaticienne.

"Tu as un visu sur la scène?

-Attend une seconde."

Oliver posa son bâton et s'approcha de Felicity. Elle sentait son odeur près d'elle. Elle rougit mais ne laissa rien paraître.

"Sur l'écran principal."

Oliver regarda la zone et le dealer en question.

"Bon ok. Diggle tu prendras le côté Ouest et je me chargerais de l'Est. Cette zone mène aux quais.

-Je m'en occupe."

Felicity chercha des plans de la zone puis se retourna au bout d'un ou deux minutes. Oliver était changé et avait enfilé sa capuche.

"Comment tu fais?

-Pour?

-Tu étais tout transpirant et collant et tu as réussi à mettre ton costume en quelques secondes..."

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit de plus belle. Un sourire se posa sur le visage d'Oliver.

"Question d'habitude je suppose."

Elle sourit à son tour et le laissa partir.

"Soyez prudents tous les deux.

-On l'est toujours n'est-ce pas?"

Diggle lui fit un signe et disparut dans l'allée. Oui, ils étaient toujours prudents mais à chaque fois elle retenait sa respiration. A chaque fois elle craignait qu'un des deux ne rentre pas.

L'endroit était désert. A croire que le froid avait chassé les badauds qui trainaient habituellement dans cette partie de la ville.

"Diggle?

-En position.

-Ok. Tu ne bouges pas avant mon signal.

-Reçu.

-Felicity, tu sais combien ils vont être?

-D'après les messages, les deux sont censés venir avec un garde du corps mais rien n'empêche l'un ou l'autre de venir avec une armée de gorille armée jusque aux dents s'il le souhaite.

-Merci, on est beaucoup plus rassurés maintenant.

-Désolée..."

Diggle eut un petit rire avant de se reconcentrer.

"Les voilà. Je vois quatre personnes. Le dealer porte un pull vert...

-Pas très original comme couleur."

La réplique de Felicity surpris Oliver et lui arracha un sourire.

"Il a un garde du corps habillé en noir. Tu t'en occupe Dig?

-Je suis déjà dessus.

-Attend il se passe quelque chose..."

Un silence s'installa. Tous attendaient la suite. Un coup de feu retentit sans que personne ne puisse réagir. Le garde du corps venait de tirer sur son propre protégé, le dealer.

"Diggle tu prends le tueur! Je gère les deux autres!

-Compris!"

Felicity cherchait à voir la scène sur des caméras de surveillance mais la zone n'était pas couverte suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vue dégagée.

Une course poursuite commença. Oliver poursuivit les deux hommes qui se séparèrent. Le Justicier choisit de suivre l'acheteur. Ils pénétrèrent dans une allée ou il sembla gagner du terrain. Heureusement pour Oliver, sa mallette d'argent le ralentissait considérablement. Ils sortirent de l'ombre et atterrirent sur les quais. Oliver banda son arc et visa l'homme.

"Arrêtez-vous où je tire!"

L'homme s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance, du moins aucune d'exploitable selon Felicity. Elle ne voyait qu'Oliver et le coin de l'allée. Alors que l'acheteur allait se rendre et poser la mallette à terre, une voix sortit de derrière un muret.

"Derrière-vous!"

Une jeune fille se leva. Oliver ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il se tourna et pût esquiver juste à temps la balle que tirait le garde du corps de l'acheteur. Il lui décocha une flèche dans l'épaule et se retourna vers l'autre homme. Il dégaina une arme et tira vers la jeune fille sans même crier gare. Un cri déchira la nuit et une deuxième flèche siffla dans l'air. Oliver courut vers la jeune fille.

"Hey! Hey tu m'entends?

-Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste touchée à la hanche.

-J'appelle une ambulance ne t'en fais pas.

-Non s'il-vous-plaît!"

Felicity raccrocha le téléphone et attendit la suite.

"Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, ça va s'infecter sinon.

-Je vous en prie, pas l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et oublier tout ça. Rendez-moi ce service d'accord? Je viens de vous sauver la vie après tout..."

Oliver savait qu'il lui devait ça mais il ne voulait pas la laisser ici, dans la ruelle, seule et blessée.

"Comment tu t'appelles?

-En quoi ça vous intéresse?

-J'ai vraiment l'air du méchant?"

Elle réfléchit et soupira en gémissant.

"Elya. Elya Worclood.

-Enchanté moi c'est...

-Le Justicier?

-Quelque chose comme ça."

Un petit bip indiqua à Oliver que Felicity allait lui parler.

"Je l'ai. Elle vient d'avoir dix-sept ans. Orpheline, elle vit chez sa grand-mère. L'adresse est sur ton téléphone.

-Merci."

La jeune fille le regarda avec interrogation.

"Je vais t'emmener chez ta grand-mère.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez... Question idiote. Il doit y avoir au moins deux personnes qui travaillent avec vous.

-Deux, pourquoi deux?

-Un qui vous couvre sur le terrain et l'autre qui couvre vos traces et vous renseigne. Ça fonctionne toujours comme ça. Peu importe. Je ne vis plus chez ma grand-mère depuis un moment. Pas la peine de m'emmener là-bas. Laissez-moi juste repartir.

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça Oliver...

-Je sais."

Diggle arriva à ce moment-là. Felicity avait raison, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là.

"Il faut y aller. La police sera là dans quelques minutes."

La jeune fille se leva et commença à partir.

"Je pars aussi.

-Dans cette état tu n'iras pas très loin on va appeler une ambu..."

Oliver fit signe à Diggle de ne pas continuer.

"On l'emmène avec nous.

-Euh... Je suppose que je ne peux pas donner mon avis? Deux étrangers qui me mettent dans une voiture c'est un petit peu étrange non?

-Si tu veux rester je t'en prie. Mais la police sera là avant que tu n'arrives au bout de la rue.

-Bon et bien en route dans ce cas-là."

Diggle la soutint et l'emmena jusqu'au van. Oliver entendit la voix de Felicity s'affoler.

"Elle va bien? Le kit de secours est prêt, est-ce que je dois camoufler tout le... Matériel?

-Tout va bien. Rentre chez toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te lie au Justicier.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça m'importe? De toute façon si elle décidé de parler ils remonteront jusqu'à moi non?

-Écoute..."

La jeune fille le regardait parler tout seul avec amusement.

"Je vous jure que je ne dirais rien. Je ne demande rien. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi sans que personne ne soit au courant de tout ce bazar et de mon implication. Vous n'avez qu'à me déposer un peu plus loin."

Oliver ne lui répondit pas mais dit à Felicity de rester.

Ils firent passer la jeune fille par la porte de l'allée et la firent s'asseoir sur la table en inox pour la soigner.

"Avec toutes les blessures que vous avez dû cumuler vous n'avez toujours pas investi dans quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable qu'un table d'autopsie?"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent.

"Je n'arrête pas de leur dire!"

La voix de Felicity était sortie de nulle part et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la jeune fille tout le monde fut un peu surpris.

"Quoi? C'est vrai que je n'arrête pas de vous le dire! On n'a pas assez investi dans le matériel de soin.

-Je suppose que c'est la troisième personne de l'équipe?

-Felicity Smoak."

Elles se sourirent innocemment.

"Bon les garçons vous allez vous entraîner plus loin! Je m'occupe d'elle!

-Quoi mais...

-Elle a dix-sept ans et je ne suis pas sûre que deux hommes qui enlèvent son t-shirt à une mineure soit très correct. Non pas qu'ils te feraient quoique ce soit hein, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses! Ce sont deux hommes très respectables! Mais je suis pratiquement sûre que ça ne fait pas partie de mes valeurs de laisser ce genre de situation arriver et...

-Felicity."

La voix d'Oliver la stoppa net.

"Je crois qu'on a saisi. Si tu as besoin on sera juste à côté.

-Je sais."

Ils s'éloignèrent et laissèrent les deux femmes.

"Ils croient que tu vas m'attaquer dès qu'ils auront le dos tourné."

La jeune fille la regarda avec interrogation puis sourit tristement.

"On ne sait jamais vraiment de quoi les gens sont capable n'est-ce pas? On ne peut pas lire dans leurs pensées, on ne peut pas prédire leur comportement."

La blonde sourit gentiment.

"Tu as raison, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin du Justicier non?"

La jeune fille regarda ailleurs lorsque Felicity examina sa blessure.

"Je ne vais rien dire à propos de vos activités. Je suis beaucoup de chose mais je ne suis pas un balance, surtout pas pour des gens qui font partie des gentils.

-Merci."

Elle ne répondit pas et serra les dents alors que l'aiguille perçait sa peau.

"Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas trop mal?

-J'ai connu pire.

-J'ai des cachets si tu veux. Ça sera plus agréable pour rentrer chez toi.

-Merci mais je peux faire sans."

L'adolescente évitait le regard de l'informaticienne.

"Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner après t'avoir sauvé la vie tu sais...

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je pense ça?

-Je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai eu ton âge il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. J'aurais eu peur, j'aurais été incapable de faire confiance à des inconnus...

-Dans ce cas tu sais que je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

-On te déposera chez ta grand-mère, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle a l'habitude. Je travaille souvent tard le soir à la bibliothèque.

-Je vois. C'est un joli quartier que tu habites. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Starling City j'adorais y courir. Le parc est magnifique à cette époque de l'année.

-Je suppose oui. Je ne regarde pas vraiment le paysage.

-Vraiment? Pourtant tu devrais. Tu savais que..."

L'adolescente sourit et retint une grimace de douleur.

"Décidément, tu ne t'arrêtes pas souvent de parler hein?"

La blonde noua le fil et alla chercher une compresse pour nettoyer.

"Pas souvent non. Je suis désolée.

-Non, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. La solitude est pesante à la longue...

-La solitude? Mais tu ne vis pas avec ta grand-mère?"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

"Elya... Elya dis-moi, est-ce que tu vis avec ta grand-mère?

-C'est compliqué.

-Explique-moi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça d'accord? Je n'ai aucun moyen de te faire confiance! Je te connais depuis à peine quelques minutes!"

Sa voix s'était élevée un peu plus que prévu et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elles. Felicity leur fit un signe pour leur dire que tout allait bien.

"Tu as raison. Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser partir, où tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner chez ta grand-mère ou la personne chez qui tu vis. Fais ce que tu veux. Cependant, je te laisse ça."

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier avec son numéro de téléphone.

"Si jamais la solitude te pèse et que tu veux parler avec quelqu'un, ou simplement m'entendre babiller comme un enfant qu'on dispute... Tu n'as qu'à appeler. Je réponds toujours, sauf quand je dors ou que je regarde mes séries, mais je pense que pour toi je pourrais faire une exception, sauf si c'est cet épisode de Docteur Who que j'adore et que je pourrais revoir des milliers de fois. Ou celui de..."

Elya la regardait stupéfaite et Felicity rougit.

"Je comprends mieux le terme babillage maintenant."

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui rendre son t-shirt.

"Est-ce que tu veux un autre t-shirt?

-Non c'est bon merci. Je vais juste... Y aller."

Elle se leva en grimaçant de la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bonne continuation dans tous vos... Trucs."

Ils la saluèrent et la laissèrent repartir.

"Au revoir Felicity Smoak et merci. Merci pour tout."

La porte se referma sur elle et un silence emplit la pièce. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle.

"Tu l'as juste laissée repartir? On ne la dépose pas et on ne la suit pas pour savoir si elle raconte tout?

-Ne t'en fais pas Oliver. Elya est une grande fille. Et je sens qu'elle va revenir d'elle-même.

-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance."

Ils regardèrent encore quelques minutes la porte par laquelle était partie la jeune fille avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Felicity en était sûre, elle allait revenir, car la solitude est difficile à supporter, elle en savait quelque chose...

**Bon et bien voilà. C'était le premier chapitre! Verdict?**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à très vite! **


	2. Chapitre 2: Elle avait raison d'espérer

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme promis voici le chapitre (avec un peu moins d'une semaine d'attente... Je sais je crains!)! Je voulais vous dire, dans les trois premiers chapitre on va peut-être beaucoup voir Elya car il faut le temps que l'histoire se mette en place mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais placer nos deux personnages favoris au centre de l'intrigue très rapidement! :D**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, d'avoir mis mon histoires dans vos favoris et d'avoir suivie mon histoire! **

**Je vais vous laisser lire le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D Bonne lecture!**

_"L'espoir est contagieux comme le rire." -_ Joan Baez

Les jours passèrent. Elya n'appelait pas Felicity mais celle-ci ne désespérait pas. Elle continuait de dire avec le sourire qu'un jour elle reviendrait. Oliver la regardait tristement.

"Felicity?

-Oui?

-Tu sais... Tu devrais peut-être te faire à l'idée qu'Elya n'appellera pas..."

Elle sourit, elle n'était pas vexée. Elle comprenait parfaitement ses deux amis. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, ils avaient peur qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Elle trouvait ça mignon.

"Oliver, je sais comment ça fonctionne. J'ai été comme elle, j'ai été perdue moi aussi. Elle va appeler. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien."

Elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue et prit ses affaires.

"Je suis exténuée. Je rentre.

-Bonne nuit Felicity!"

Elle fit un signe de main aux deux hommes et sortit du club.

"Tu crois qu'elle va bien?"

Diggle se tourna vers Oliver.

"Je pense que oui. Je ne sais pas de quelle partie de son passé elle parle, mais il a l'air plutôt sombre...

-Quand elle sera prête elle en parlera n'est-ce pas?

-C'est Felicity, Oliver. Elle en parlera à un moment ou un autre."

Et ils retournèrent à leur entraînement.

Felicity gara sa voiture devant chez elle et descendit. Elle était épuisée. Trois nuits de suite elle était restée à la Fonderie pour aider les garçons dans leurs missions. En réalité elle espérait qu'Elya se montrerait. Elle savait qu'elle le ferait, elle ne savait juste pas quand. Elle leva la tête de son sac à main après avoir trouvé ses clés et tomba nez à nez avec Elya. Elle sourit et pencha la tête, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait vu Oliver.

"Bonjour Elya.

-Bonjour Felicity Smoak."

La blonde sourit de plus belle.

"La solitude est plus pesante que je le pensais.

-Tu veux entrer? Tu as l'air frigorifiée."

Elle hocha la tête et la suivit jusque chez elle.

"Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse?

-Tu sais que tu es dans l'annuaire?"

Elle resta bouche bée ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

"Bon et bien je crois que tu marques un point."

Elle posa ses affaires et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Ça te semble étrange et puéril si je te demande un chocolat chaud?

-J'en rêve!"

Elle sortit deux tasses et mis du l'air à chauffer avec du chocolat. Dans la tasse elle rajouta de la chantilly et planta un marshmallow sur le dessus.

"Je sens que ça va être le meilleur chocolat que je n'ai jamais bu."

La jeune fille la regarda avec étonnement.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre de la chantilly mais je n'avais encore jamais osé."

Elya lui sourit.

"Les adultes et leurs principes. Vous passez votre temps à vous préoccuper des conséquences sans même prendre le temps d'en profiter...

-Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on devient adulte, lorsqu'on a des responsabilités.

-On a tous des responsabilités. Peu importe notre âge. Les adultes se plaisent à se dire que les leurs sont nettement plus importantes, qu'il y a des gens qui en dépendent. Ils se trompent...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Lorsque vous agissez, c'est toujours pour vous. C'est seulement lorsque vous savez que tout est fini pour vous que vous commencez à penser aux autres. Vous imaginez alors ce que sera leur vie sans vous, vous espérez manquer à quelqu'un... Mais au fond ça ne change rien. La vie continue et les gens se préoccupent encore d'eux-mêmes."

Un silence s'installa et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé?

-De quoi?

-Le décès de tes parents.

-Mon père a été assassiné il y a trois ans. Ma mère l'a rejoint de son propre chef il y a un an.

-Je suis désolée."

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage d'Elya.

"Ne le sois pas. Je ne suis pas la seule à qui c'est arrivé. C'est dur mais c'est la vie. J'ai appris à l'accepter.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, bien plus que je n'ai pu l'être à ton âge.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien je..."

Elle fut interrompue par trois coups tapés à la porte.

"Attend je vais voir qui c'est. Ne bouge pas."

Elle lui sourit et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte et souffla.

"Oliver? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi... Je sais qu'Elya ne t'a pas contacté et..."

Elle s'écarta pour qu'il rentre.

"Elle est sur mon canapé.

-Quoi?

-Elya. Elle est dans le salon."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce et vint saluer le Justicier.

"Bonjour. Je suis désolée d'être venue chez vous, je n'aurais pas dû."

Felicity éclata de rire.

"Tu parles à Oliver? Non parce qu'il ne vit absolument pas ici et que nous ne sommes absolument pas ensemble...

-Oh je vois. Excusez-moi. Je vais y aller, vous devez avoir besoin de parler...

-Non Elya! Attends. Oliver voulait juste s'assurer que j'allais bien parce que j'attendais ton appel avec un peu trop de confiance à son goût.

-Je suis désolé. Je vais vous laisser entres filles."

Il sortit et fut raccompagner à sa voiture par Felicity.

"Tu la laisse entrer chez toi?

-Elle à dix-sept ans Oliver. Elle est perdue, elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler...

-Elle a sa grand-mère.

-Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne vit plus chez sa grand-mère à mon avis...

-Quoi? Mais comment...

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'approuves pas du tout ça mais c'est important pour moi d'accord. S'il-te-plaît.

-Très bien, mais fait attention à toi, s'il-te-plaît."

Il lui embrassa le front et monta dans la voiture. Elle resta quelques secondes à savourer la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau avant de rentrer.

"Elya?

-Je suis dans la cuisine.

-Dans la cuisine?"

Elle la rejoignit et la vit derrière les fourneaux.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir pris la liberté de cuisiner mais je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses vu que tu m'as laissé entrer chez toi...

-Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

-Avec ce que tu as dans ton frigo? Un poulet coco.

-J'ai vraiment de quoi faire ça dans mon bazar?

-Il faut croire."

Elle sourit et regarda l'adolescente s'affairer.

"Tu aimes cuisiner?

-Oui. Je cuisinais souvent avec mon père avant sa mort. On passait des après-midi entier à préparer des confiseries et des plats inventés.

-Tu n'en a plus beaucoup l'occasion à présent n'est-ce pas?

-Non. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi cuisiner chez moi...

-Est-ce que tu comptes me dire comment tu vis ou je dois encore te faire un super chocolat chaud pour ça?"

L'adolescente éclata de rire et s'assit au bar en face de la blonde.

"Lorsque mes parents sont décédés j'ai dû aller vivre avec ma grand-mère. Elle était en froid avec mes parents depuis des années, bien avant ma naissance. Elle n'a pas voulu de moi. J'ai était placé dans un foyer. Personne ne veut d'une adolescente de 16 ans. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir d'attache, de rencontrer des gens et de les voir partir. Je me sentais mal alors j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai convaincu ma grand-mère de me laisser mettre son adresse sur les papiers des services sociaux et je vis seule. La pension des enfants orphelins me suffit largement pour vivre et aller en cours.

"Tu es au lycée?

-Oui, c'est ma dernière année. Après j'obtiendrais une bourse pour aller étudier dans une fac ou une université...

-Tu sais ce que tu veux faire?

-Aucune idée. J'y réfléchirais plus tard."

Felicity lui sourit et la laissa retourner à son plat. Elles discutèrent durant toute la préparation du plat et durant le repas. Elle découvrit une adolescente intelligente, pleine de ressource et incroyablement joyeuse sous sa carapace. Elle n'avait pas mérité sa condition, elle avait le droit de vivre dans des conditions de vie normales. Un entrepôt désaffecté ne fait pas réellement parti des lieux favorisant le développement d'un adolescent. Lorsque la fin de soirée approcha, Elya de renfermait. Elle était bien ici, la solitude lui faisait peur maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'univers chaud et joyeux de Felicity Smoak.

"Il est tard. On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller se coucher. Tu vas au lycée demain?

-Oui mais je commence une heure plus tard."

La blonde hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elya se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais rentrer. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs je pensais à quelque chose... Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire..."

La jeune fille la regarda avec espoir et curiosité.

"Je me demandais si... Enfin si tu voudrais rester ici disons pour une période plus longue...

-Tu veux dire passer la nuit?

-Si tu le souhaites mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais..."

Elya se rassît et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je sais que tu ne m'as vu que deux fois, dont une fois dans une situation plutôt étrange vu que tu as découvert que j'étais la Geek du Justicier mais... Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discussions sérieuses. Et je sais que tu es une adolescente et que je ne suis sûrement pas préparée à ça mais... Est-ce que tu voudrais vivre ici? Tu sais comme si j'étais ton tuteur parce que je me suis renseignée et ce ne sont que quelques papiers à signer. Ta grand-mère sera sûrement ravie de se débarrasser de toi et tu pourras vivre dans mon superbe manoir cinq étoiles!"

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elya mais son expression ne changea pas.

"Mais si tu n'as pas envie je ne veux pas te forcer! Vraiment pas et..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille fondit en larmes.

"Non ne pleure pas... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire..."

Elle prit l'adolescente dans ses bras.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Alors tu... Tu es d'accord?"

Elle sécha ses larmes et se redressa.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance...

-Fais attention, la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça à quelqu'un il s'agissait du Justicier et il m'a embarqué dans ses histoires..."

Elya eut un rire nerveux.

"Felicity... Tu me proposes ça alors que tu ne me connais pas. Je pourrais être une adolescente paumée, fumeuse de joints qui passent son temps à fuguer et à mentir...

-Est-ce que ça ferait de toi une personne qui ne mérite pas d'être aidée et soutenue?"

Elles se sourirent.

"Je veux être sûre que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarque. Ma grand-mère ne me reprendra jamais après ça. Tu seras obligée de me garder sous ta tutelle jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

-Je pense que s'occuper d'un ado comme toi pendant neuf mois ça ne devrait pas être si compliquée que ça.

-Tu as sûrement raison et je serais vraiment fière et heureuse de faire partie de ta vie mais tu dois le promettre une chose...

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu dois me jurer que jamais, jamais tu ne me laisseras tomber. Jure-moi que jamais tu m'abandonneras dans un foyer, que tu m'oublieras, que jamais tu ne partiras loin de moi..."

Une larme l'interrompit.

"Plus jamais Elya, plus jamais tu ne seras seule. Je te le promets."

Et pour la première fois, ce fut Elya qui alla se loger dans les bras de l'informaticienne.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le réveil sonna tôt pour les deux jeunes femmes, bien trop tôt au goût de Felicity. Elles s'étaient endormies sur le canapé, l'une contre l'autre, et c'était l'informaticienne qui avait été obligée de porter Elya dans son lit avant de se coucher à côté d'elle.

"Elya, Elya il faut se lever.

-Comment?

-Tu vas être en retard..."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage souriant de Felicity.

"Alors hier ce n'était pas un rêve?

-À moins que nous ayons été deux à le faire, je ne pense pas.

-Tu es toujours d'accord?

-Je t'ai fait une promesse non?"

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit.

"Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, ça craint...

-Si tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaît tu peux prendre dans mon dressing. Tu fais à peu près la même taille que moi...

-Non ça va aller. Je vais repasser chez moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu portes d'habitude au lycée?

-Slim et t-shirt."

Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans son armoire et trouva un slim qu'elle ne portait jamais noir et un pull blanc cassé.

"Ça te va?

-C'est parfait."

Elles se sourirent.

"Je te laisse te changer. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je t'accompagnerais au lycée et on passera chez toi prendre tes livres et quelques affaires.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas? Je peux prendre le bus sinon.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Habille-toi et viens dans la cuisine. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial?

-Un chocolat chaud si c'est possible."

Elle sourit et sortit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquait mais une chose est sûre, elle s'y enfonçait jusqu'au cou. Elle était heureuse, s'occuper d'Elya était personnel, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait envie et besoin de faire. Elle entendit la douche couler et se demanda comment leur vie commune allait se passer. Son appartement n'était pas vraiment aménager pour mais il allait le devenir. Son bureau était minuscule mais il pourrait accueillir un lit, un bureau et une armoire sans problème.

L'adolescente apparut au coin de la pièce.

"Tiens, ton chocolat est prêt.

-Merci."

Un sourire était plaqué sur le visage de la jeune fille. Felicity ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu un comme cela depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

"Pendant que tu seras au lycée j'irais chercher les papiers et on passera chez ta grand-mère ce soir, sauf si tu penses que ça va un peu vite. On peut prendre son temps...

-Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Tu avais raison tu sais... La solitude ça pèse.

-Je suis passée par là avant.

-Tu n'as pas pu me raconter hier, Oliver est arrivé...

-Et je n'aurais pas le temps ce matin, désolée. Tu vas être en retard sinon.

-Tu as raison.

-Tu dors à la maison ce soir?

-Les procédures ne se feront pas aussi vite, le délai est de deux semaines.

-Est-ce que ça t'empêche de venir habiter chez moi?"

Elle la regarda et sourit.

"Absolument pas.

-Parfait!"

Elles se dépêchèrent de finir de se préparer et filèrent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le lycée, Elya hésita.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Personne ne m'a déposé au lycée depuis plus de deux ans tu sais... Après que mon père soit mort ma mère a rapidement sombré...

-Je t'accompagnerais tous les matins s'il le faut. C'est promis.

-Tu feras moins la maligne quand je commencerais à sept heure et demie.

-Ouch! Une promesse est une promesse...

-Je t'épargne celle-ci.

-Merci seigneur.

-Appelle-moi Elya ça suffit."

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

"Je passe te chercher à la sortie, je peux venir devant ou tu veux que je me cache?

-Tu peux même sortir de la voiture si tu veux."

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois et Elya sortit de la voiture. Elles étaient heureuses, toutes les deux. Chacune anticipait également à sa manière le déroulement des choses mais après tout... Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau d'Oliver. Lorsqu'il vit que le nom de Felicity y était affiché, il décrocha immédiatement.

"Allô?

-Oliver c'est moi.

-Je suis au courant...

-Oui bon... Je t'appelle pour savoir si je peux prendre ma matinée.

-Ta matinée? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Tout va très bien. Je t'expliquerais tout cet après-midi d'accord?

-Felicity...

-S'il-te-plaît. Je te jure de tout de dire après. Juste ma matinée.

-Évidemment que tu peux avoir ta matinée. Je veux juste être sûre que tu vas bien.

-Je vais parfaitement bien. Merci beaucoup!"

Et elle raccrocha. Il regarda le téléphone quelques secondes. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle semblait aller parfaitement bien et pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce doute en lui... Diggle passa la porte et le regarda avec curiosité.

"Felicity prend sa matinée.

-Vraiment? Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais raté une seule journée de travail depuis que je la connais.

-Je sais. Ça lui tenait à cœur.

-Elle va bien Oliver.

-Si tu le dis..."

Et il retourna à son travail. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer mais ses pensées allaient toutes vers l'informaticienne. Comment pouvait-il s'inquiéter autant alors qu'elle disait bien aller? Pourquoi voulait-il s'assurer qu'elle était en bonne santé et heureuse en permanence? Bonnes questions...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sa matinée, Felicity l'avait demandé pour aller chercher les papiers de la tutorisation auprès des services sociaux et aller parler à la grand-mère d'Elya. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne ouvrir. Une femme qui ne paraissait pas vieille du tout ouvrit.

"Bonjour, vous êtes la grand-mère d'Elya?

-C'est pour quoi?

-Je suis Felicity Smoak, je voudrais discuter avec vous de la charge que représente Elya.

-Entrez."

Elle entra. La maison était gaie, bien décorée, avec goût et soin. Felicity ne comprenait pas qu'une femme qui semblait renfermer un caractère aussi joyeux laisse sa petite-fille vivre dans la rue.

"Bon, c'est pour quoi?

-Voilà, Elya et moi avons discuté de sa situation. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment enchantée par le fait qu'elle se serve de votre adresse pour éviter les foyers.

-En effet, je souhaiterais éviter tout contact avec elle.

-C'est pour ça que je vous propose de me laisser devenir son tuteur légal.

-Vous? Vous avez le même âge qu'elle!

-En réalité j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis diplômée du M.I.T et je travaille en tant qu'Assistant exécutive auprès de Monsieur Queen à Queen Consolidated.

-Vraiment?

-Elya sera nettement mieux chez moi qu'à vivre dans la rue et vous serez tranquille. Tout le monde est gagnant.

-Tout le monde sauf vous n'est-ce pas?

-Croyez-moi, vivre avec Elya sera déjà un énorme cadeau. Elle est incroyable comme jeune fille.

-Je suis étonnée. Elya est très secrète, elle ne parle jamais d'elle. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré?

-Nous nous sommes simplement retrouvées au même endroit au même moment.

-Je vois... Vous savez... Elle est aussi mauvaise que son père. Elle va vous donner du fil à retordre, elle sera ingrate, elle est pourrie jusqu'à l'os!

-Je vais prendre le risque."

Le ton de Felicity était froid et fit taire la vieille femme. Elle déposa les papiers devant elle et la laissa signer. Lorsque ce fut fait.

"Merci, si vous souhaitez voir Elya, mon adresse est dans le double du contrat... Ou dans l'annuaire."

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Prenez soin d'elle.

-Comment?

-Je ne veux pas d'elle mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Prenez soin d'elle."

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Il était presque l'heure d'aller rejoindre les garçons au BBB. Elle avait des rêves pleins la tête et du bonheur plein les yeux. Maintenant il ne restait qu'une chose: en parler à John et Oliver.

**Et voilà! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre! Bisous bisous :3**


	3. Chapitre 3: Bienvenue chez toi

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis très occupée en ce moment donc c'est vrai que je poste tard, je m'en excuse! **

**En tout cas bonne lecture!**

_"Une famille, c'est cela: quelques personnes qui s'aiment bien et se le répètent, à chaque instant, par de petites attentions, des taquineries, une voix tendre..." -_ Jacqueline Dupuy

Felicity arriva rapidement au Big Belly Burger. Elle repéra ses deux amis et alla s'installer à côté d'eux.

"On désespérait de te voir arriver.

-Désolée, mon rendez-vous a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce que tu prépares?

-Oui."

Elle commanda un hamburger et une grosse assiette de frite avant de sortir les papiers de son sac.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ce sont les papiers qui font de moi la tutrice officielle d'Elya."

Les deux hommes laissèrent échapper un grand "Quoi?" De surprise suivit d'un rire nerveux de Diggle. Ce fut Oliver qui attaqua le premier.

"Felicity, est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'embarque?

-Pas vraiment non. Mais je sais qu'Elya a besoin de quelqu'un qui sera là pour elle. Elle connaît déjà nos petites activités nocturnes et sa grand-mère ne veut pas d'elle...

-Tu ne la connais même pas! Vous vous êtes vues deux fois seulement!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver. Elya et moi avons plus de choses en commun que tu ne peux le croire.

-Quelles choses?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler autour d'un hamburger Oliver! De toute façon ce n'est pas ton avis que je demandais, ni même ton approbation. Je voulais juste te prévenir avant que ça soit officiel.

-Comment ça? Je croyais que les papiers étaient signés?"

Il s'agissait de la première intervention de Diggle. Elle était calme et respectueuse du choix de la blonde.

"Il y a un délai. Entre deux semaines et trois mois pour le traitement de la demande."

Personne ne dit rien et mangea. Lorsque le repas fut finit, Felicity prit Oliver à part.

"Oliver s'il-te-plaît...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai dit que je ne te demandais pas ton approbation ni ton avis mais... J'aimerais quand même que tu me soutiennes là-dedans... Tu es important pour moi, tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie. Je voudrais juste que tu acceptes mes choix.

-Je sais Felicity. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Je serais là pour toi, peu importe tes choix."

Elle l'enlaça et le remercia.

"Je t'en prie. Maintenant j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Sinon ça risque de mettre des gens en colère.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolée! Vas-y, va travailler."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Elle resta encore quelques minutes avec Diggle à discuter de sa future aventure, elle lui raconta sa soirée avec Elya puis ils partirent travailler. A peine Felicity fut elle installée à son bureau que son téléphone sonna.

"Felicity Smoak j'écoute?

-Mademoiselle Smoak, je vous appelle pour vous dire que votre demande concernant la tutelle d'Elya Worclood a été traitée et acceptée. Nous aimerions simplement nous entretenir le plus vite possible avec la concernée mais vous êtes officiellement sa nouvelle tutrice.

-Comment? Mais les demandes ne sont traitées qu'entre deux semaines et trois mois!

-Disons que vous avez des amis hauts placés Mademoiselle Smoak. Gardez-les précieusement, je n'ai jamais vu personne accélérer autant le processus. Quelques minutes pour une demande... Du jamais vu.

-Vous parlez d'Oliver?

-Monsieur Queen vous a chaudement recommandé et a tout fait pour qu'on s'occupe de vous.

-Je... Euh... Je vous remercie.

-Remerciez-le lui. En attendant à très vite, n'oubliez pas le rendez-vous.

-Je passerais demain après les cours d'Elya. Au revoir.

-Au revoir."

Elle raccrocha et resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'exploser de joie. Le regard d'Oliver se posa sur elle et le fit sourire. Elle se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au bureau de son patron.

"Vous êtes le plus grand manipulateur de toute cette planète!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Oliver merci. Merci mille fois! Tu es incroyable! Jamais ils n'avaient traité une demande aussi vite!

-Vraiment?"

Elle sourit et pencha la tête.

"Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Ça me touche.

-Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon nom et mon argent. Tu es celle qui va faire le plus gros du travail, cependant, je serais là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin.

-Je compte bien t'exploiter ne t'en fais pas."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna dans son bureau en chantonnant. Oliver la regarda et la trouva magnifique lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

Il la regarda s'installer et retourna à son travail. Si elle était heureuse, alors lui aussi.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felicity gara sa voiture sur le parking du lycée et attendit qu'Elya sorte. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait quitté le lycée, cette période restait sombre dans sa mémoire. Elle était très différente, elle n'était pas la Felicity Smoak qu'elle était avant. Se retrouver plongée dans ce monde fit remonter des souvenirs et elle n'entendit pas Elya frapper à la vitre passager. Elle changea de côté et frappa au carreau conducteur. L'informaticienne sursauta et ouvrit la fenêtre.

"Elya! Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu! Monte!"

Elle sourit et monta sur le siège passager.

"Je ne sais pas si je m'y habituerais un jour mais... Je trouve ça plutôt agréable.

-De?

-De savoir que quelqu'un t'attend à la sortie."

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit une enveloppe.

"Ce sont les papiers?

-Oui, ta grand-mère a signé et je les ai déposés aux services sociaux.

-Tu les as déposés? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

-Ouvre."

Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et sortit le dossier qui portait la mention "approuvé".

"Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois?

-Si tu parles du mot en rouge au milieu de la page, oui."

Elle lui sourit et poursuivit.

"Oliver a un peu aidé sur ce coup. Je pense qu'on lui en doit une n'est-ce pas?

-Donc tu es officiellement... Ma tutrice?

-Officiellement et légalement. Il ne reste qu'à aller voir l'assistante sociale pour un entretien avec toi. Je lui ai dit qu'on passerait demain, j'avais peur que tu sois fatiguée étant donné la soirée qu'on a passée.

"Tu rigoles j'espère? On peut y passer ce soir? Sauf si tu as quelque chose à faire...

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

-Évidemment! J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas examiner ma blessure.

-J'avais oublié ce détail...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je dirais que je suis tombé sur une barre de métal.

-Ça ne passera pas.

-Si, en cicatrisant la blessure a pris la forme plus arrondie qu'à une barre. Et puis elle ne demandera peut-être pas...

-Bon très bien. Alors on y va."

Elles allèrent jusqu'au centre et entrèrent dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale.

"Bonjour Elya. Assis-toi s'il-te-plaît."

Felicity se tourna vers l'adolescente et alla s'asseoir dans le couloir.

"Je t'attends devant.

-À tout de suite."

Elles se sourirent et se séparèrent. Lorsqu'Elya se retrouva seule face à l'assistante sociale, elle commença à avoir une boule au ventre. Ces rendez-vous la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'un proche allait lui être arraché.

"Alors Elya. Comment as-tu rencontré Mademoiselle Smoak?

-C'est vraiment ce genre de question que vous allez me poser?

-Tu me connais Elya. J'aime savoir que tu vas dans un foyer qui saura t'aimer et s'occuper de toi...

-Vous faites du super boulot... Enfin bref. J'ai rencontré Felicity dans la rue. On était au même endroit au même moment c'est tout. On a discuté quand on s'est retrouvé toutes les deux.

-D'accord. Est-ce que tu es heureuse d'aller vivre chez Felicity?

-Évidemment!

-Ta grand-mère ne sera pas en colère?

-Ça ce ne sont pas vos affaires... Je ne fais pas ça par esprit de rébellion dû à la crise d'adolescence d'accord? Felicity me comprend, elle est super avec moi. Elle est peut-être la seule qui m'a fait sourire réellement depuis que mon père est mort!

-Je vois. Je suis désolée si je te parais froide. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça Elya... C'est mon métier.

-Je sais. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse d'aller vivre avec Felicity. Elle a plein de chose à m'apprendre, elle sera peut-être la lumière au fond du tunnel... J'ai besoin d'elle pour aller mieux."

L'assistante sociale lui sourit et se leva.

"On a fini. Tu peux aller retrouver Mademoiselle Smoak et lui dire que vous allez rentrer chez vous dès ce soir.

-C'est vrai?

-J'ai vraiment l'air de rigoler?

-Merci!"

Elle sourit de plus belle et laissa s'enfuir l'adolescente.

"Felicity!

-Oh déjà? Alors ça s'est bien passé?"

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistante sociale et sourit.

"Oui, on peut rentrer chez nous maintenant.

-Génial! Alors on y va! Tu veux manger quoi? Pizza? Chinois?

-Non, ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine!

-Super! C'était délicieux la dernière fois!"

Elles sortirent ensemble et rentrèrent à la maison. C'était un nouveau chapitre qui commençait dans la vie des deux filles.

"Felicity! J'ai oublié, je peux passer chez moi? Je dois prévenir le propriétaire et récupérer les quelques affaires qu'il me reste.

-Bien sûr. On y va."

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Felicity fut étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi délabré. Elya frappa à la porte et attendit que le propriétaire sorte.

"Quoi?

-Je viens vous dire que je quitte le logement.

-Ah ouais? Vous avez payé votre mois vous non?

-Oui, il y a quelques jours.

-Bon alors vous prenez vos affaires et vous me ramenez la clé."

Il referma la porte au nez de la jeune fille et les laissa là, dans le couloir.

"Il est vraiment détestable.

-Bienvenue dans la vie pas chère! Dès que je change d'endroit c'est la même chose. A croire que si le logement est pourri, le propriétaire doit l'être aussi..."

Un léger silence s'installa mais Elya le brisa aussitôt.

"Je te préviens, ce n'est pas très sain comme logement. C'est le mieux que je puisse trouver dans mes prix...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends, j'ai vécu dans quelques appartements comme ça quand je suis partie de chez moi.

-Un jour il faudra que tu me raconte ta vie en détail...

-Crois-moi, elle n'est pas glorieuse...

-Qui te demande d'avoir une vie glorieuse? L'important c'est que tu sois heureuse maintenant non? On a tous un passé."

Elle réfléchit à cette phrase et entra à la suite de l'adolescente. Les murs étaient gris, de la moisissure faisait la guerre aux tuyaux et la douche était au milieu du salon avec les toilettes et la cuisine.

"Je ne pensais pas revoir ce genre de chambre avant un moment...

-Désolée pour ça. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à prendre."

Elle fourra dans son sac les derniers vêtements qu'il restait et ses derniers livres de cours.

"Et voilà?

-Déjà?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose tu sais."

Elle lui sourit tristement et la raccompagna en dehors de l'appartement.

"Tout ça c'est fini, tu ne manqueras plus de rien."

Elle hocha la tête et redonna les clés au propriétaire.

"Et si on rentrait maintenant?

-Oui, la journée a été chargée en émotion!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elya servit le dîner avec élégance.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le meilleur plat de spaghetti bolognaise que je connaisse!

-Vraiment?

-Mon père et moi on a mis des années à élaborer cette recette. Il y a tellement d'ingrédients secret que même le plus fin gourmet ne pourrait pas tous les trouver!

-Je suppose que je dois goûter avant de donner mon jugement."

Elya lui sourit et la regarda goûter.

"Alors?"

Felicity savoura et ferma les yeux.

"Oh mon dieu! Ce sont les meilleures pâtes que je n'ai jamais mangé!"

La jeune fille sourit, satisfaite et commença à manger.

"Elya, il faut qu'on discute de quelques trucs toutes les deux.

-Oui, je suppose que oui.

-Tu sais à partir de maintenant tu vas vivre chez moi... Je vais te libérer le bureau ne t'en fais pas. Enfin bref. Il va falloir qu'on se trouve une sorte de règlement? Je n'aime pas ce mot... Une sorte de charte.

-C'est à dire?

-Tu n'as pas vécu avec quelqu'un depuis un moment, et moi je n'ai pas vécu avec quelqu'un depuis... Très longtemps."

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

"Ta vie amoureuse est si morte que ça?"

La blonde rougit et commença à babiller.

"Ce n'est pas le point de la discussion. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il faut qu'on prenne conscience toutes les deux qu'on n'est plus seule. Déjà, si on pouvait se prévenir sur ce qu'on fait, sans détailler, je te fais confiance mais je pense que je vais commencer à m'inquiéter pour toi si je ne te vois pas rentrer après une certaine heure. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu sortes, au contraire, tant que les devoirs sont faits tout va bien! Mais il faudra me prévenir si tu veux trainer en ville avec une amie.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai ton numéro. Je te préviendrais avec le téléphone d'une amie si jamais j'ai besoin.

-Tu n'as pas de téléphone?"

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

"Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu seras prévenue ne t'en fais pas...

-Attend une seconde..."

Elle alla fouiller dans un placard et sortit une boîte de téléphone neuve.

"J'ai toujours un téléphone de rechange au cas où le mien tombe en panne... J'irais te prendre un forfait demain.

-Non Felicity! C'est trop... Je ne peux pas...

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis désolée si ça te gêne, vraiment, mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne vit qu'à travers un écran, ne pas avoir de téléphone, c'est impossible...

-Mais ça coûte une fortune...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en formaliserais pas. Je prends soin de toi à partir de maintenant.

-Merci beaucoup...

-De rien."

Elle lui sourit et repris une bouchée.

"Pour le reste... Je n'ai pas trop d'idée. Je respecterais ton intimité, aucun contrôle sur ça. Si tu as besoin d'aller sur l'ordinateur tu peux. La télé est à ta disposition aussi...

-Et pour les soirées où tu es avec le Justicier?

- Ces soir-là je serais au Verdant. Je répondrais si tu m'appelles mais je ne serais pas autant disponible que les autres jours... Je n'y vais pas plus de quatre fois par semaine. Dont une fois le weekend donc si tu veux sortir avec des amies, tu pourras sans problème."

Elles se sourirent.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais que je fasse dans la maison?

-Tu veux dire à part la cuisine? Parce que tu es vraiment douée...

-Merci.

-Et bien écoute je te propose de faire à manger disons... Quand tu en as envie et le ménage dans ta chambre.

-C'est tout?

-C'est suffisant. Tu es encore une enfant...

-J'ai dix-sept ans tu sais...

-Oui mais tu auras des devoirs et des examens à passer. Ça passe en priorité! J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais très bien malgré ta situation.

-Disons que je m'en sors...

-Tu as plus de quinze de moyenne en dernière année... Tu fais plus que t'en sortir!

-On dirait que c'est incroyable...

-Je pense que ça l'est. En tout cas, je suis fière d'être la tutrice d'une jeune fille comme toi. Tu es incroyable.

-Merci beaucoup."

Elle sourit et entendit son téléphone sonner.

"Allô?

-Felicity on a besoin de toi ce soir? Tu peux venir?

-Oliver..."

Elle regarda Elya qui lui fit signe de s'en aller.

"Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je vais faire mes devoirs et aller me coucher.

-Tu es sûre? C'est ta première nuit ici officiellement et..."

Elle vit son regard et dit à Oliver qu'elle arrivait.

"Il va vraiment falloir que tu discutes avec Oliver...

-Je sais, il me sollicite beaucoup mais j'ai accepté de faire ça.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça mais bon... On en discutera un autre jour. Fais attention à toi."

Elle débarrassa la table et commença la vaisselle alors que l'informaticienne quittait la maison.

Elle arriva dans la fonderie et trouva les deux hommes en train de préparer leur matériel.

"Vous seriez partis sans moi?

-L'échange s'effectue ce soir, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Je suis désolée... Avec Elya j'ai oublié que l'échange était ce soir...

-Tout va bien Felicity. Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé pour ta première soirée avec Elya... Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Bon, je m'occupe du balayage de la zone et je vous tiens au courant pendant le trajet ok?"

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais elle le cacha.

"Soyez prudent!"

Ils sortirent en silence pour aller arrêter leur dealer. Felicity avait beau faire ça depuis longtemps, elle était toujours aussi inquiète lorsqu'elle voyait Oliver et Diggle partir en mission.

"Felicity?

-Yep.

-Tu vois quelque chose?

-Juste quelques rats dans une poubelle, oh attends... Il y a une ombre qui se balade sur mon écran... Je n'ai pas de meilleur angle.

-Tu peux voir qui c'est?

-Non. Je pense qu'il fait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, peut-être quatre-vingt kilos grand maximum.

-Je croyais que tu ne le voyais pas...

-Juste quelques points de trigonométrie et je peux retrouver les dimensions du propriétaire de l'ombre.

-Impressionnant.

-Merci."

Felicity remercia intérieurement l'oreillette. Oliver ne pouvait pas la voir rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rougisse tout le temps lorsqu'Oliver lui faisait un compliment?

"Bon ok on y va.

-Il devrait y avoir plus de monde Oliver... Je ne le sens pas.

-Mais si on n'y va pas on ne saura jamais."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et suivit l'opération de son ordinateur. Elle vit Oliver et Diggle entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra et l'ombre s'enfuir.

"Il s'enfuit!

-J'y vais!"

Felicity aperçut une deuxième ombre apparaître derrière Oliver.

"Oliver derrière toi!"

Il se retourna mais fut aussitôt assailli par un homme qui lui sauta dessus. Le Justicier se retrouva à terre et donna un coup d'arc pour faire tomber son agresseur. Il se releva et banda son arc. Le deuxième homme s'arrêta de bouger immédiatement et fixa la flèche.

"Vous allez me tuer?

-Seulement si tu m'y obliges.

-Alors vous feriez mieux de tirer. Je ne retournerais pas en prison.

-Si tu ne veux pas y retourner pourquoi est-ce que tu te remets dans le pétrin?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Mon passé me rattrape tout le temps. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale, avec une femme et des enfants. Ils te retrouvent et te demandent un service. Pour pas crever tu acceptes et voilà comment tu te retrouves dans les emmerdes.

-Tu vas retourner en prison, mais cette fois-ci quand tu sortiras tu t'en sortiras. Parce que quand tu seras libre, toutes les personnes qui font du mal à cette ville seront derrière les barreaux."

Il tira une flèche qui noua les poignets de l'homme à un poteau.

"Oliver tout va bien?

-Je vais bien, où en est Diggle?

-J'ai besoin d'aide! Ils sont trois!"

Le Justicier se mît à courir et tomba sur le lieu de la fusillade. Sans se montrer il monta sur le toit et décocha une flèche dans chaque homme. Le dernier s'écroula après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule de la part du garde du corps.

"Les garçons? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, c'est fini, ils sont tous neutralisés.

-D'accord, j'ai prévenu la police, le détective Lance sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

-On file. À tout de suite Felicity!"

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vers les deux hommes.

"Bien joué là-bas!

-Oui, on peut dire qu'on a fait du bon travail tous les trois.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose?

-Désolée Felicity, je rentre chez moi. Lyla doit m'attendre."

Elle lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

"Et toi Oliver?"

Il se souvint des paroles du dealer. Notre passé nous rattrape toujours. Même s'il avait envie de se rapprocher de Felicity, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas la mettre en danger. Sa lumière devait rester pure et belle comme elle l'avait toujours été.

"Désolée Felicity. Une autre fois d'accord? Je vais rentrer et toi aussi tu devrais. Elya t'attend chez toi.

-Oh... Très bien. Alors à demain!"

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de refuser un repas avec elle? Était-ce parce qu'ils allaient être seulement tous les deux? Ça ne le gênait pas d'habitude... Elle secoua la tête et s'appuya sur son volant.

"Je me fais bien des idées... De toute façon, jamais je ne l'intéresserais. Nous somme amis, rien de plus."

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le parking et rentra chez elle.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre! Bon dimanche, bisous :3**


	4. Chapitre 4: Besoin de réconfort

**Hello tout le monde! Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, j'en suis vraiment désolée, je n'étais pas chez moi ce weekend donc ça a été un petit peu compliqué! **

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me touchent! **

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

"_Ce qui nous réconforte, c'est que la bonne cause est toujours la plus forte._" - François de Malherbe, Stances, Livre II

Le lendemain matin, après que Felicity eut déposé Elya au lycée, elle se dirigea vers Queen Consolidated. Bien qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle avait envie de sortir de chez elle, de travailler et de se changer les idées. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à se triturer l'esprit sur sa relation avec Oliver, sur ses espoirs qui resteront fantasmes à jamais. Elle allait sortir de l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle rentra dans son patron.

"Pardon...

-Ça va?"

Elle leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver.

"Oliver! Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. Ça va. Et toi? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

-Non, tout va bien. Tu descends?

-C'est à cet étage qu'on travaille à ce qu'il paraît.

-Non je voulais dire, tu descends avec moi? Je vais à une réunion au service informatique sauf que je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qu'ils me racontent en bas...

-Oh. Oui. Euh... Attend juste une seconde que je pose ça et que je prenne ma tablette de travail."

Il la regarda courir vers son bureau et fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver sa tablette. Lorsqu'elle revint, son agitation avait fait tomber une mèche sur son visage. Il lui sourit et la lui replaça derrière l'oreille. Les joues de l'informaticienne s'enflammèrent et elle ne pût répondre qu'un merci timide.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent au département informatique, Felicity ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder en direction de son ancien bureau, toujours vide. Personne ne l'avait remplacé.

"J'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi..."

Devant le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme il se sentit coupable.

"Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Pour?

-C'est entièrement ma faute si tu ne travailles plus dans ce secteur...

-Je m'y suis faite. Ne t'en fais pas, j'accorde nettement plus de crédit à ce que je fais en temps qu'I.T. Girl pour le Justicier que ce que je faisais ici.

-Mais c'est moi qui t'ai embarqué là-dedans.

-Et je te remercie de l'avoir fait. J'avais besoin de me sentir utile, je te l'ai déjà dit."

Il la regarda avec admiration.

"Et si on allait à cette réunion? Contrairement aux idées reçues les geeks sont plutôt ponctuels."

Il sourit et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion où il prit place à côté de Felicity. Ils la dévisagèrent tous. Elle était celle qui avait quitté le département pour aller lécher les bottes du patron, elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire ici.

"Le sujet de la réunion est à propos du matériel. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas simplement fait un courrier au service qui gère ça? Ils m'auraient transmis le message.

-Le problème Monsieur Queen c'est qu'un message perd de son intensité lorsqu'il passe de personne en personne. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse défendre aussi bien notre point de vue que nous-même."

Il jeta un regard à Felicity pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait comprendre si elle était toujours l'informaticienne qu'elle avait été.

"Je vous écoute.

-Queen Consolidated nous demande de programmer comme trois. Ça nous pouvons le gérer. Ce qu'on ne peut pas faire c'est travailler sur des appareils qui plante lorsque le processeur est poussé à quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent de ses capacités. Les cartes graphiques sont complètements dépassées pour le genre de travaux qu'on nous réclame. Il nous faudrait au minimum le double de Ram pour pouvoir avancer. On travaille mieux sur nos ordinateurs perso que sur ces antiquités."

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Felicity qui semblait très concernée. Elle baissa la voix et se tourna vers lui.

"Ce qu'ils essayent de te dire c'est qu'ils essayent de tuer un ours avec un arc et des morceaux de bois pas taillés. Ils ont juste besoin de flèches aiguisées pour que ça soit productif."

Il la fixa et laissa échapper un léger "Oh."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna vers les informaticiens.

"Je comprends parfaitement votre situation. Vous allez devoir écrire une lettre avec le matériel nécessaire et le service de comptabilité traitera votre demande dans un délai de soixante-douze heures.

-Vraiment?

-Ça à l'air de vous surprendre.

-Non, je suis désolé."

Il se tut mais Felicity prit la parole juste après lui.

"En réalité le service informatique n'est pas le plus avantagé au niveau matériel. On est même souvent relégué en bas de l'échelle donc ton approbation est assez surprenante.

-Je suis désolé si votre service a été relégué en bas de l'échelle."

Il montra de la main Felicity et sourit.

"Avant de l'avoir à mes côtés je n'avais pas compris à quel point ce que vous faisiez est incroyable et indispensable. Navré que mon père ne l'ait pas compris avant non plus."

Ils ne surent quoi répondre et se contentèrent de regarder Felicity avec étonnement, qui, ravie de son effet, arborait un sourire rayonnant.

"Sur ce, je vais remonter. Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de travailler.

-Merci monsieur Queen."

Il sourit et sortit du bureau avec la jeune femme.

"Tu peux rester en bas quelques temps si tu veux.

-Comment? Oh non. Ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai montré que je n'avais pas changé en les défendant. Je voulais juste qu'ils sachent que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à aller lécher les bottes du patron pour être payée plus...

-On peut vraiment penser ça de toi?

-Demande à quatre-vingt pourcents des employés et tu verras combien te diront que j'ai couché avec toi pour devenir ta secrétaire.

-Vraiment? Tant que ça?

-Je trouve ça répugnant.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?

-Non! Je suis assez grande pour supporter le regard des autres tu sais. Je suis une grande fille Oliver...

-Désolé, j'ai toujours tendance à vouloir protéger les gens auxquels je tiens."

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux le temps que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment. Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il tenait à elle?

Elle trouva le temps dans l'ascenseur beaucoup trop long. Le silence était pesant, ses joues étaient rouges et elle commençait à avoir chaud. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage, elle s'empressa de sortir et d'aller se réfugier dans son bureau. Oliver la regarda avec curiosité mais ne sembla pas s'en étonner. Il retourna simplement à son travail, le sourire aux lèvres.

La journée passa vite, Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles et aux actes d'Oliver. En fait, elle pensait à lui tout le temps à lui. Lorsque son téléphone sonna pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait aller chercher Elya, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait proche d'Oliver, elle avait peur de rompre ce lien. Mais elle songea à l'adolescente et à sa promesse. Alors elle se leva et alla dire au revoir à son patron.

"Tu pars déjà?

-Je dois aller chercher Elya au lycée.

-Oh. C'est vrai."

Il sourit.

"Des fois j'oublie que tu prends soin d'elle.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt l'inverse. Cette fille est tout à fait autonome et incroyable.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es assez incroyable toi aussi. Tu as des tas de choses à lui apprendre."

Elle rougit et lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu as sûrement raison. Merci Oliver, à demain.

-À demain Felicity."

Elle se retourna et sortit de l'immeuble. Ses joues s'enflammaient encore du compliment d'Oliver, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il lui faisait! Pourquoi ses sentiments ressortaient aussi violemment ces derniers jours? Que se passait-il? Elle se dépêcha de se rendre au lycée ou Elya l'attendait avec le sourire.

"Salut."

Elle regarda la mine de Felicity et prit un air sérieux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, les jours de travail comme ça sont assez épuisants.

-Vraiment?"

Elle lui raconta sa journée en omettant volontairement ses échanges avec Oliver et cela n'échappa pas à la lycéenne.

"Je suis étonnée, tu n'as pas parlé d'Oliver une seule fois! Vous vous êtes disputés?"

Elle eut un sourire triste.

"Non, vraiment pas. C'est juste que je pensais que tu en aurais marre d'entendre parler de lui."

Demi-mensonge.

"Je vois, tu peux me parler de tout. Je ne suis pas très difficile en matière de conversation."

Elles se sourirent et rentrèrent. Elya ne parla pas beaucoup, en réalité cela étonna l'informaticienne.

"Elya est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ce soir je trouve...

-Il y a des moments où je ne parle pas beaucoup, je pense. Ça m'aide à faire le point. Désolée.

-Non tout va bien, je voulais juste être sûre que tu n'avais pas de problèmes. Tu peux m'en parler sinon tu sais.

-Je sais Felicity mais ne le prend pas mal... C'est juste que... C'est nouveau tout ça pour moi. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule de temps en temps, j'ai passé presque un an seule...

-Je sais bien. Tu vas finir par t'y habituer!

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de m'y habituer. Je suis heureuse de ne plus être seule et de vivre avec toi mais ces moments de solitude que je m'offre sont essentiels. Juste pour traiter les dernières données de ma vie tu vois?"

Elle sourit et termina de manger. Elles débarrassèrent en silence, cette situation gênait un peu Felicity qui ne savait comment réagir face à la dernière remarque d'Elya. Ne sachant comment faire face à la situation, la blonde décida de faire une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais dans ce genre de situation, aller courir. Bien qu'elle soit plus habituée à manger de la glace devant son ordinateur lorsqu'elle était stressée, elle trouvait cette solution plus simple. Après tout, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se retrouver seule pour réfléchir désormais. En tout cas, pas chez elle. Elle se changea en vitesse et alla voir Elya.

"Je vais courir Elya, tu veux venir?

-Non merci, je veux me coucher tôt, j'ai une interro demain.

-D'accord. Alors j'y vais."

Felicity sortit et courut. Elle courut sans réellement savoir où aller puisqu'elle se laissait guider par ses pensées. Elya et ses moments de solitude, elle face à Oliver... La fatigue ne l'atteignait pas tant ses pensées étaient profondes. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant la grille du manoir Queen. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était essoufflée, elle avait fait plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres. N'ayant pas la force de rentrer, elle décida de sonner. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle était en sueur, en tenue de sport et surtout elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. L'interphone grésilla et une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Oliver répondit.

"Oui?

-C'est Felicity."

-Je t'ouvre."

Elle pénétra l'immense demeure. Cela prenait une toute autre dimension de le faire à pied et Felicity se sentit minuscule face à tout ça. Ce n'était pas son monde, ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'Oliver la rejoignit.

"Felicity est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, ça va. Pourquoi?

-Tu arrives chez moi à vingt-trois heure sans prévenir, sans voiture et essoufflée...

-Oh je suis vraiment désolée pour ça! J'aurais dû te dire que je passais mais en fait je ne le savais pas non plus...

-Comment ça?"

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la blonde. Oliver déposa sa veste de sport sur elle et la raccompagna à l'intérieur.

"Je pense qu'on sera mieux installés au chaud non?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

-Je suis tout seul, Thea est au club et ma mère est à un dîner.

-Oh..."

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Si je bois quelque chose je vais m'endormir...

-Je vais quand même te servir de l'eau.

-Après la distance que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas de refus!

-Tu arrives de chez toi?"

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais courir autant.

-Moi non plus figure toi."

Ils rirent quelques instants puis Felicity vida la carafe d'eau fraîche.

"J'ai froid...

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud?

-Tu ne viens quand même pas de me proposer ça Oliver?

-Pourquoi?

-J'en rêve!

-Deux chocolats chauds, deux!"

Il se leva et elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine.

"Bon alors dis-moi, comment tu t'es retrouvée là?

-En courant."

Il la regarda et elle sourit.

"Je ne sais pas, je pensais à Elya et à... Pleins de choses d'autres et je me suis retrouvée ici...

-Tu veux en parler?

-C'est juste que... Enfin Elya est une adolescente et elle a son jardin secret. Elle a vécu seule pendant longtemps, le préserver ce n'était pas difficile mais maintenant elle doit se montrer plus secrète et j'ai peur qu'elle me déteste pour ça. Tu sais, elle est grande et je ne suis pas assez vieille pour jouer la mère envahissante mais j'aime bien discuter et connaître la vie des gens. Et je me sens trop envahissante et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me fait pas totalement confiance et...

-Et tu dois te calmer."

Elle s'arrêta et regarda la tasse qu'il posa devant elle. De la chantilly et un chamallow sur le dessus.

"C'est dingue, je fais mes chocolats chauds exactement comme ça!

-Vraiment?

-Oui, j'en ai fait un à Elya la première fois qu'elle est venue chez moi..."

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et se mirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

"Écoute-moi Felicity."

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

"Elya a dix-sept ans, c'est une adolescente comme les autres. Elle a des secrets, des amies, des garçons qui lui plaisent, des rêves, des déceptions et des peurs. Elle n'a eu personne pour lui apprendre à les gérer alors elle s'est débrouillée autrement. C'est la façon qu'elle a trouvé de se préserver et de survivre, elle a tout gardé en elle. Lorsqu'elle a un problème elle l'examine, le tourne et le retourne et enfin elle le traite. Tu ne pourras pas la faire changer en l'espace de deux jours et tu n'y arriveras peut-être jamais mais elle sait que tu es là. Elle ne peut pas te le montrer pour le moment parce que les rares personnes à qui elle a dû faire confiance l'ont trahi. Maintenant elle se protège."

Felicity sourit tristement, sans briser leur regard.

"Tu as l'air de la connaître par cœur.

-J'ai une sœur et moi aussi j'ai été dans son cas. Moi aussi je me suis fait une carapace. La solitude ça te ronge Felicity mais on peut s'adapter à tout, même à ça."

Elle posa sa tasse vide et s'approcha d'Oliver.

"Merci Oliver, merci d'être là pour moi.

-Je te l'ai dit ce matin non? Je tiens à toi, je veux que tu ailles bien."

Elle rougit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si proche qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Mais Felicity sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Oliver. Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant complètement la position dans laquelle elle était. Étendue dans les bras de son patron, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le chocolat ajouté à sa confortable position la fit glisser lentement vers un profond sommeil. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Elle aurait souhaité que ce moment dure toujours, ce moment où elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être avec son patron, le justicier ou même son ami. Elle se sentait proche de lui, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et ce sentiment lui fit passer la nuit la plus tranquille de toute sa vie. Pleine de rêves et d'amour, et surtout pleine d'Oliver Queen.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les remarques constructives sont très appréciées! **

**Bonne semaine et encore désolée pour le retard!**


	5. Chapitre 5: Une mission de plus

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font super méga plaisir (Oui je sais c'est pas super français. Bref!) **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur mes chapitres, en fait je trouve des choses à dire mais quand je les poste c'est plus dans ma tête! Je devrais peut-être les écrire quelque part... Ça pourrait aider x)**

**En attendant, voici la suite! En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

"_Je m'endormis, et à mon réveil trouvais que ma difficulté avait beaucoup perdu de sa violence._" - Saint Augustin

Le soleil se leva lentement sur Starling City. L'aube surprit la ville, la réveilla et la tira de ses songes. Petit à petit, les habitants se réveillaient. Felicity, elle, dormait paisiblement. Son visage respirait la tranquillité et Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux, il se retira, il était juste venu s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un psychopathe.

Ses paupières se levèrent lentement, s'adaptant à la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était et la panique commença à l'envahir. Elle tenta de se remémorer comment elle était arrivée là. Le jogging, Oliver, le chocolat chaud et...

"Oh mon dieu!"

Elle comprit. C'était la chambre d'Oliver. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son patron. Elle se regarda et constata qu'elle avait toujours ses vêtements. C'était déjà un bon point.

"Tout va bien?"

La voix d'Oliver de l'autre côté de la porte la surpris.

"Oui... Entre!"

Il entra délicatement, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Bien dormi?

-Oui... La question est... Comment je me suis retrouvée ici?

-Ma mère nous a trouvé sur le canapé en rentrant et m'a réveillé. Je t'ai mis dans ma chambre et je suis allé dans la chambre d'ami.

-Ce n'est pas censé être l'inverse? Non parce que j'étais l'invité, même si je n'ai pas vraiment été invité et... Tu viens de dire que ta mère nous avait trouvé sur le canapé?"

Il sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Oui, il y a un problème?

-Mais elle va croire qu'on est ensemble, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas et...

-Je lui ai expliqué la situation.

-Oh. Oh. Ok. Alors tout va bien n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête et reprit.

"Elya a appelé. Elle était inquiète, tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et tu n'es pas rentrée...

-Oh mon dieu Elya! Tu n'aurais pas dû m'emmener dans ta chambre cette nuit!"

Elle reconsidéra sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre.

"Ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de situations parfaitement platoniques...

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais saisi.

-Enfin bref, je devrais arrêter de parler."

Elle se tut et regarda Oliver qui semblait amusé.

"J'ai dit à Elya que tu allais bien et que tu t'étais simplement endormie chez moi.

-Merci. Il faut que je rentre. Au fait, quelle heure il est?

-À peu près dix heures.

-Dix heures? Mais Elya commence à huit heure aujourd'hui! Tu aurais dû me réveiller... Je suis en retard pour aller travailler!

-Felicity... Premièrement c'est moi ton patron et je t'ai donné ta matinée, deuxièmement j'ai demandé à Diggle de déposer Elya au lycée. Elle a juste une heure de retard parce qu'elle a téléphoné à tout le monde pour savoir où tu étais.

-Tu es vraiment parfait. Merci beaucoup. Il faut que je rentre. Je dois me changer et préparer mes excuses pour Elya...

-Diggle va te déposer chez toi en même temps qu'il m'emmènera au bureau. Il arrive dans trente minutes.

-C'est parfait!

-Tu veux un petit déjeuner?"

Elle écouta la question et sentit son estomac quémander à manger. Elle rougit et fit rire Oliver.

"Je vais te préparer ça.

-Ne te dérange pas pour moi...

-Tu ne me dérange pas. Aller viens, on va dans la cuisine."

Ils descendirent tous les deux et Felicity croisa Moira dans les couloirs. Elles se saluèrent poliment mais l'informaticienne ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Elle imagina ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de madame Queen.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Croissant, chocolatine, pain, confiture, céréale, pâte à tartiner...?

-Tu as vraiment dit que tu avais des chocolatines?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est une viennoiserie française!"

Il sourit et en mît deux au four pendant cinq minutes.

"C'est meilleur quand c'est tiède."

Elle sourit à son tour et regarda avec émerveillement la petite viennoiserie.

"Ça a l'air délicieux!"

Il la regarda avec émerveillement. Cette joie infantile qui émanait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse la rendait vraiment magnifique. Il la servit et commença à manger avec elle.

"Alors?

-Oh mon dieu c'est délicieux!"

Elle sourit et reprit une bouchée. La viennoiserie s'effritait et un peu de chocolat était allé de coller sur le coin de la bouche de Felicity.

"Tu en met partout!"

Elle regarda Oliver et vit son sourire moqueur.

"C'est impossible à manger sans en mettre partout."

Il lui montra le chocolat qu'elle avait sur le visage et éclata de rire. À son tour, Felicity le rejoignit et rit avec lui. C'est à ce moment précis que Moira entra dans la cuisine. Elle sourit à cette scène. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu son fils rire à ce point?

"Oliver?

-Oui?

-Je vais à Central City, je ne rentrerais que dans trois jours."

Il s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa.

"Très bien, amuse-toi bien."

Elle sourit et se tourna vers Felicity.

"Au revoir mademoiselle Smoak."

Elles se sourirent puis Moira quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte. Le téléphone de Felicity vibra et elle sembla se souvenir de son existence. Elle regarda l'écran, une dizaine d'appel manqué d'Elya et quelques messages. Le plus récent était de l'adolescente.

"Alors comme ça on dort chez Monsieur Queen? ;)"

Elle sourit et lui répondit: "Circonstances très platoniques évidemment :p".

Oliver revint dans la pièce et vit le sourire sur le visage de Felicity.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse?

-Les circonstances Oliver, les circonstances."

Il ne comprit pas mais vit dans son regard qu'elle n'expliquerait pas. Il sourit. Felicity était heureuse. Elle s'était réveillée chez Oliver, dans son lit et avait pris son petit déjeuner avec lui. Y'avait-il plus belle façon de commencer une journée?

"Diggle est là."

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Elle salua Diggle et constata son sourire.

"Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je crois?"

Elle sourit.

"J'ai seulement eut un problème d'adolescence.

-Vraiment? Avec Elya?

-Oui, tu sais, le jardin secret et tout le tralala. J'en ai discuté avec Oliver et je me suis endormie. Fin de l'histoire.

-Si tu le dis."

Ils se sourirent et démarrèrent.

Lorsque Felicity rentra chez elle, elle fila sous la douche. Elle repensa à sa soirée et sa nuit chez Oliver. Que c'était-il passé exactement? Elle savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, ses muscles se détendaient petit à petit et ses courbatures se faisaient oublier. Elle se sentait nettement mieux après. Elle enfila une jupe et un chemisier et alla se mettre sur le canapé. Elle s'imagina de retour dans les bras de son patron et réalisa que finalement, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit tout le temps-là, à ses côtés, dans des circonstances un peu moins platoniques.

Le temps passa plus lentement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. La maison semblait vide sans Elya. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas là depuis longtemps, elle apportait quelque chose à ce foyer, quelque chose que Felicity ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde. Une famille. Son téléphone vibra sur sa cuisse et la fit sursauter.

"Allô?

-Felicity c'est Elya. Je ne te dérange pas?

-Non pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tout va bien. J'ai trois heures de libre alors je voulais t'appeler pour savoir... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir exactement?

-Elya...

-Oh ne me fais pas le coup du "on en parlera ce soir" je veux tout savoir et de toute façon mes amies sont allées manger dehors.

-Tu n'es pas allée avec elle?

-Non. J'avais du travail mais là j'ai fini.

-Écoute je suis simplement allée courir et je suis arrivée devant chez Oliver sans savoir pourquoi. J'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer donc j'ai sonné. On a discuté et son chocolat chaud était tellement délicieux que je me suis endormie après l'avoir bu...

-Endormie? Tu t'es endormie alors que tu étais en train de discuter avec Oliver?

-Oui... Enfin non. Pas exactement.

-Felicity!

-Je... Enfin j'étais peut-être allongée contre lui.

-Toujours dans des circonstances platoniques je suppose?

-Évidemment!

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle."

La blonde rougit. Une adolescente de dix-sept ans était-elle réellement en train de jouer les entremetteuses?

"Ce soir Elya.

-Ouais si tu veux. De toute façon j'ai cours. Je te préviens, tu n'y échapperas pas! Bye!"

Et elle raccrocha. Felicity regarda son téléphone pendant quelques secondes et se demanda ce qu'était réellement cet appel.

Elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure d'aller travailler. Elle attrapa sa veste et roula jusqu'à Queen Consolidated. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'espace de travail elle trouva Oliver et Diggle en pleine conversation. Elle s'approcha d'eux gentiment et leur sourit.

"Re-bonjour.

-Re-bonjour."

Elle regarda Oliver, il la regarda. Leurs yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher jusqu'à ce que John toussote.

"Je vais aller m'occuper de la mission de ce soir.

-Comment?"

Les deux autres avaient répondu en cœur, rompant enfin le regard.

"Je disais que j'allais préparer la mission de ce soir.

-Oh oui pas de soucis. Appelle-moi si tu as un souci.

-Vous sortez ce soir?

-Oui, on en discutait juste avant que tu arrives.

-Et tu comptais me le dire?

-Évidemment, j'attendais juste que tu arrives. Vas-y Diggle je lui expliquerais.

-A ce soir."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Oliver. Elle se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle s'était retrouvée endormie dans ses bras puis réveillée dans son lit. Elle s'interdit intérieurement de rougir et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Oliver.

"Le directeur de cette firme possède des informations sur des meurtres en séries ayant eu lieu dans les Glades. Le problème c'est que tout est répertorié dans son ordinateur central, dans le coffre de l'entreprise.

-Je... Je vois.

-Il a un réseau centralisé ou particulier?

-Particulier et tous les circuits sont fermés.

-Bien... Impossible donc de pirater à distance. Il faut que j'y aille donc...

-Hors de question!

-Pourquoi?

-Mais enfin il s'agit d'information sur des meurtres en série...

-Et alors? Je ne serais pas choqué par les photos, j'ai vu pire."

Il la regarda sérieusement.

"Pas moi."

Sa réponse l'interloqua et elle ne sut quoi répondre.

"Ces meurtres sont particulièrement atroces... Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça.

-Tu ne pourras pas les obtenir si je ne suis pas là-bas.

-Tu ne pourrais pas nous donner un petit module espion comme tu avais placé au casino clandestin?

-C'est différent. L'ordinateur que tu veux pirater ce soir est probablement crypté vu l'importance des informations. Sans compter que l'entreprise en question pèse une fortune. Leur système de sécurité doit être à la pointe de la technologie!

-Je n'aime pas quand tu viens sur le terrain.

-Je sais Oliver. Pour tout te dire... Je n'aime pas vraiment ça non plus. Mais il n'y a pas le choix."

Il la regarda tristement. Il s'en voulait tellement de la mettre dans cette situation, elle méritait tellement mieux.

"En plus ça m'embête de laisser Elya seule encore ce soir...

-Si tu ne peux pas ce n'est pas grave on trouvera une solution. Ne t'en fais pas. Et ça pourra toujours attendre demain..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et Oliver la trouva tellement adorable qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser.

"Bon je te dis ça ce soir au plus tard à vingt heure!"

Elle se retourna et alla travailler sous le regard attendri d'Oliver. Il se demanda ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il avait réellement eut envie d'embrasser sa partenaire au milieu de son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir et réfléchit à ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Felicity était sa partenaire, son amie. Elle courait un trop grand danger auprès de lui en tant que simple amie alors il ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela serait s'ils étaient ensemble. Et puis de toute façon, Felicity ne voulait pas d'un homme brisé comme lui. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un ayant une vie calme et normale.

Il ne parvint pas à sortir l'informaticienne de ses pensées de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'elle partait, il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Il avait senti son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il s'était senti apaisé dès son entrée. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment faire face à ces sentiments qui émergeaient, qui se manifestaient. Comment dire oui à son cœur alors que son bon sens dit non? Il aurait voulu lui courir après et la prendre dans ses bras mais il la laissa simplement partir.

Elya et Felicity arrivèrent à la maison vers dix-huit heure. La jeune fille était surexcitée.

"Est-ce que tu vas enfin me raconter le fond de l'histoire?

-Tu ne lâche pas le morceau hein?

-Nope!

-Il n'y a rien à dire, je t'assure. Par contre j'ai besoin de te parler...

-Oui?

-Ça m'embête vraiment...

-Felicity...

-Oliver et John ont besoin de moi ce soir et...

-Et tu dois être dans la Arrow Cave ce soir?

-Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule encore une fois. Je t'ai promis que tu ne serais plus jamais seule et... Et je te laisse seule constamment. Je ne suis même pas fichue de tenir les règles que j'ai moi-même instaurées...

-Ne dis pas ça s'il-te-plait.

-Comment?"

Elle la regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

"Depuis la mort de mes parents tu es la première à vraiment t'occuper de moi. À me considérer comme une personne à part entière. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, ne te rabaisse pas comme ça. S'occuper d'une adolescente ce n'est pas facile...

-C'est sûr."

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Pendant plusieurs secondes elles ne purent s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Felicity reprenne son sérieux.

"C'est très gentil. Merci Elya. Mais plus sérieusement, est-ce que tu veux que je reste cette nuit?

-J'ai une autre idée."

Felicity la regarda intriguée.

"Emmène-moi."

Elle avait dit ça tellement naturellement que la blonde fut surprise.

"Quoi?

-Bah oui. Comme ça tu ne culpabiliseras pas de me laisser à la maison...

-Je ne vais pas t'emmener au Verdant! Tu n'as même pas l'âge de boire!

-Ce n'est pas au Verdant que je veux aller...

-Je ne sais pas... C'est assez tendu pendant les missions. Je ne voudrais pas que tu vois quelque chose que tu n'es pas censée voir...

-Comme quoi? Le fait qu'Oliver Queen soit le Justicier? Que vous piratiez les bases des plus grandes agences fédérales du pays?

-Touché...

-Oh allez Felicity! Je serais juste là pour observer! Et puis comme ça j'en apprendrais plus sur toi... Tu ne parles jamais de toi.

-Je n'aime pas trop mon passé à vrai dire.

-Alors montre-moi au moins ton présent..."

La blonde sourit et hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Mais tu dois me promettre de rester dans la Cave quoiqu'il arrive. Sauf s'il y a feu, ou si on se fait repérer, ou s'il y a un tremblement de terre géant qui secoue les Glades...

-J'ai saisi l'idée je crois."

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Félicitation, ce soir tu vas assister à une mission de la team Arrow en direct des coulisses!

-Merci!"

Elle sauta sur place et alla chercher son sac.

Lorsque Felicity franchit les portes de la fonderie, Oliver et Diggle la regardèrent avec surprise. Ils savaient qu'elle était venue avec Elya et ne comprenaient pas réellement pourquoi. Néanmoins ils ne dirent rien devant l'adolescente et firent comme si tout était normal.

"Elya, fais comme chez toi. Je dois revoir quelques points du plan avec les garçons."

Elle hocha la tête et se balada dans la salle. Elle ne toucha à rien. Elle se contenta de contempler le matériel, aussi bien informatique que de combat.

"Bon je dois juste me changer et enfiler un pantalon. J'arrive.

-Felicity tu vas avec eux?"

Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit tristement.

"Oui. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Je vois."

Elle se retourna et s'intéressa au Salmon Ladder. Felicity alla se changer et revint quelques minutes après. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon et elle avait enfilé un pantalon et une veste. Oliver la regarda et sourit.

"Tu es prête?

-Oui. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Tu es sûre?

-Évidemment, pour qui est-ce..."

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit son sourire. Évidemment qu'il le savait. Il essayait de la détendre pour qu'elle aille bien pendant la mission.

"On y va?

-Elya..."

Elle s'approcha de l'adolescente.

"Elya on va y aller. Tu seras toute seule dans la Arrow Cave... Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras prudente?

-Je le suis toujours, et de toute façon ni Oliver ni Diggle ne laisseront qui que ce soit me faire du mal. Tu es en sécurité ici. Ne touche à rien qui pourrais être embêtant et je reviendrais vite..."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle lui tendit un petit collier avec un médaillon dessus.

"C'est mon porte-bonheur. Ramène le moi en un morceau s'il-te-plait."

Felicity sourit.

"C'est promis."

Elle se retourna, le mis autour de son cou et rejoignit Oliver.

"Tu vas être décoiffée.

-Quoi? On prend la moto?

-Oui, pas le choix si on veut arriver discrètement!

-Mais tu conduis n'importe comment en mission!"

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient Elya souriait et ne pût s'empêcher de trouver mignon le petit échange entre Oliver et Felicity. Un jour elle devrait faire quelque chose pour elle. En attendant elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'informaticienne et pianota sur l'ordinateur encore allumé. Elle tomba directement sur les vidéos de la caméra de surveillance du lieu de la mission de l'équipe. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes elle vit apparaître Felicity puis Oliver. Ils étaient entrés sans difficultés apparemment. Elle sourit en voyant la démarche peu assurée de la blonde à côté de l'imposante posture du Justicier. Alors qu'ils disparurent du champ de vision, Elya vit quatre hommes se diriger vers la salle. Elle essaya de changer l'angle de la caméra mais ne parvint qu'à obtenir la vue de ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente. Deux des quatre hommes se cachèrent derrière des étagères et attendirent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elya comprit. Toute cette mission, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une embuscade. Elle devait les prévenir, tout de suite. Elle devait empêcher ce qui allait se produire, c'était une question de vie ou de mort...

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Si vous avez des reproches à me faire n'hésitez pas, je cherche à m'améliorer et à vous contenter! En tout cas merci pour tout et bonne semaine :D**


	6. Chapitre 6: Une nuit agitée

**Bonjour bonjour! Je sais j'ai un petit peu de retard dans ma publication, j'en suis vraiment désolée! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup! :D**

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!**

"De nos jours, on survit à tout sauf à la mort." - Oscar Wilde

Elya appela. Elle appela encore et encore mais rien ne se passa. Elle se rassit derrière l'ordinateur et constata que les ombres attendaient toujours. Elle pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur avec détresse et finit par tomber sur un dossier matériel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais elle l'ouvrit et chercha comment atteindre leurs oreillettes. C'était le seul moyen de les prévenir. La jeune fille regarda les caméras, ils allaient sortir d'une minute à l'autre et se feraient fusiller en quelques secondes. Finalement, un code d'accès apparut dans la description d'une des oreillettes et elle décida de l'entrer dans la barre de recherche de l'ordinateur.

"Appeler?"  
>Elle confirma et un gestionnaire de son s'afficha.<br>"Felicity? Tu m'entends?"  
>L'informaticienne ne comprit pas tout de suite qui lui parlait. Ce fut Oliver qui répondit.<br>"Elya qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
>Il jeta un regard sévère à la blonde qui se sentit désolée.<br>"C'est une embuscade! Ils vous attendent derrière la porte, ils sont au moins trois!  
>-Comment?<br>-J'ai accès aux caméras de surveillance, je vois leurs ombres!"  
>Un silence suivit et ce fut la voix de Felicity qui répondit doucement.<br>"Merci Elya. On va sortir. Je préfèrerais que tu ne regardes pas les caméras s'il-te-plait.  
>-Est-ce que je peux garder le contact audio?<br>-Oui. Mais tu ne dis rien d'accord, on va avoir besoin de concentration."  
>Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative et coupa les caméras.<br>"Elles sont coupées."  
>L'adolescente entendit la porte claquer et des coups de feu. Elle se força à ne rien dire puis attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Le silence était oppressant, personne ne parlait. Elle allait demander si tout allait bien quand un ultime coup de feu retentit. Elya entendit Oliver crier le nom de Felicity.<br>"Je vais bien Oliver.  
>-Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas bien! Diggle on rentre!"<br>Elya n'y croyait pas, Felicity avait été blessée? Elle se fichait des instructions, elle les bombarda de questions.  
>"Felicity? Tu vas bien?<br>-Oui Elya, ne t'en fais pas."  
>Elle entendit un gémissement de douleur mais ne releva pas. Elle entendit la porte du van s'ouvrir et le moteur démarrer.<br>"On coupe les communications. On arrive Elya.  
>-Attendez!"<br>Mais personne ne répondit. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans la fonderie, l'attente était terrible.

Leur mission se déroulait pourtant bien. Diggle avait dégagé l'aile ouest du bâtiment pendant que Felicity et Oliver s'étaient dirigés vers le sud pour accéder au bureau. Il avait tenté de la protéger le plus possible. À chaque croisement il posait sa main sur son bras et la rapprochait de lui. Ce rapprochement gênait la jeune femme qui se sentait complètement différente lorsqu'elle était près de son patron. Finalement ils étaient parvenus jusqu'au bureau. La voie étant libre, Felicity avait filé jusque derrière l'ordinateur et y avait placé le mouchard. Oliver attendait près de la porte et la regardait travailler. La concentration sur son visage la rendait magnifique. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille contre un pare-feu résistant Felicity 'cria' victoire. Elle alla rejoindre Oliver près de la porte mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Elya dans l'oreillette. Surprise elle se contenta de regarder Oliver qui répondit. Lorsque la jeune fille leur annonça que toute cette opération n'était qu'une embuscade il comprit pourquoi ils avaient rencontré si peu de difficulté. Il s'était alors retourné vers Felicity et l'avait regardé dans les yeux. A voix basse il lui avait murmuré de rester dans la pièce. Elle essaya de protester mais il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'avait regardé avec intensité.  
>"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Felicity."<br>Elle s'était alors tut et mise derrière la porte et avait attendu en s'inquiétant comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Les coups de feu avaient retenti puis avaient cessé. Doucement, Felicity s'était approché de la porte et l'avait ouvert. Elle vit Oliver se retourner et la regarder avec un air neutre. Il tendit la main pour la sortir de là mais au moment même où elle allait la saisir un coup de feu retentit. Il cria son nom et regarda le tireur s'écrouler dans l'inconscience. Il prit l'arme et retourna auprès de Felicity. Elle allait bien, elle souriait, toujours debout, la main sur le ventre. Elle allait tomber mais Oliver la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle murmura un "je vais bien" à l'intention de ses compagnons ainsi que l'adolescente et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Justicier. Cette sensation de bien-être ne la quitta pas, elle se laissa bercer par elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle voyait flou, elle n'avait pas ses lunettes. Cependant elle distingua une silhouette au-dessus d'elle, une jeune fille.  
>"Elle se réveille!"<br>La voix d'Elya résonna dans la fonderie et fut suivit par une série de pas. Oliver et Diggle se penchèrent vers l'informaticienne.  
>"Hey, comment tu vas?"<br>La voix douce d'Oliver fit sourire Felicity.  
>"J'ai connu mieux."<br>Elle prit une inspiration mais la douleur la stoppa. Voyant la grimace qu'elle faisait, Diggle lui injecta un peu de morphine.  
>"Avec la morphine ça devrait aller."<br>Elle hocha la tête et demanda ses lunettes. Ce fut Elya qui les déposa sur son nez.  
>"Quel bonheur de vous voir en un seul exemplaire chacun!"<br>Les trois rirent mais leur regard demeuraient rempli d'inquiétude.  
>"Qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement?<br>-Un joli trou dans l'abdomen. La balle t'a traversé et elle est ressortie. Elle n'a pas fait trop de dégât, elle t'a juste fêlée une côte et perdre du sang.  
>-Si c'est juste ça alors..."<br>Oliver la regarda avec sérieux.  
>"Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave...<br>-Mais ça ne l'est pas.  
>-Oliver..."<br>Le Justicier se tourna vers Diggle et comprit à son regard que ce n'était pas le moment.  
>"Désolée... On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis. On a eu peur que tu y passes.<br>-Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça!"  
>Elle essaya de se lever mais une douleur atroce la traversa. Elya prit son bras et la pria de rester allongée.<br>"Il faut que tu te reposes.  
>-Il va bien falloir que je rentre à un moment. Je ne compte pas passer la nuit sur une table en inox..."<br>Devant le regard gêné de ses amis elle comprit.  
>"Il est quelle heure exactement?<br>-Six heure dix."  
>Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait dormi la nuit entière sans s'en rendre compte. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était sa tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver.<br>"Oh mon dieu Elya tu as cours!  
>-Je ne comptais pas y aller aujourd'hui.<br>-Quoi mais... Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose les garçons! La forcer à dormir...  
>-En lui tapant sur la tête? Enfin Felicity, tu l'as vu comme nous, elle a le crâne dur.<br>-Un peu comme quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs..."  
>La remarque d'Oliver fit sourire tout le monde, y compris la blonde.<br>"Maintenant que je suis réveillée, tu veux bien aller te reposer s'il-te-plait?"  
>Elya hocha la tête.<br>"Mais je te préviens, je ne retourne pas à la maison. Je reste avec toi."  
>Felicity n'essaya même pas de débattre. Elle reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et demande sa tablette.<br>"Pourquoi faire?  
>-Si je n'active pas le cheval de Troie l'opération n'aura pas grand intérêt...<br>-Elya s'en est occupé.  
>-Vraiment?"<br>Elle regarda la jeune fille qui avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil.  
>"Je me demande comment elle a fait pour apprendre aussi vite...<br>-Je pense que vivre avec toi aide un peu...  
>-Ça fait une semaine Oliver. Ce n'est pas suffisant..."<br>Il hocha les épaules et lui sourit.  
>"Tu devrais te reposer."<br>Il déposa un baiser sur son front et retourna aiguiser ses flèches. Diggle s'assit à une table et envoya un message à Lyla pour la prévenir que la jeune femme s'était réveillée.  
>"Dig, rentre chez toi. Je vais bien. Je vais juste... Dormir et regarder des films. Va rejoindre Lyla.<br>-Hors de question que je te laisse après ce que tu viens de vivre.  
>-Pourquoi? Il y a Oliver et Elya avec moi!"<br>Il réfléchit un instant puis céda.  
>"D'accord mais s'il-y-a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles ok?<br>-Promis! Maintenant file!"  
>Il sourit et monta les escaliers après avoir salué Oliver.<br>"Oliver...  
>-Oui?<br>-Tu peux me rendre un service?  
>-Bien sûr.<br>-Tu peux me ramener chez moi s'il-te-plait?  
>-Tu es sûre que ça va aller?<br>-Je veux juste mon lit et ma télé..."  
>Il sourit et alla réveiller Elya.<br>"Prend tes affaires, je vous ramène.  
>-Je vais t'aider à charger l'handicapée.<br>-Je peux vous entendre je vous signale."  
>Les deux comparses se sourirent puis allèrent vers Felicity.<br>"Bon Elya tu vas m'ouvrir toutes les portes et je vais porter Felicity. Ça risque de faire un peu mal...  
>-Je m'en fiche, je veux rentrer..."<br>Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Sa côte la fit souffrir mais la douleur était diminuée par la morphine.  
>"Ok Elya, go!"<br>Elle ouvrit la porte de la fonderie puis celle de la voiture. Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière et sourit.  
>"La dernière fois, c'était moi qui était à ta place?"<br>La blonde sourit et se remémora la scène.  
>"Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang auparavant...<br>-On dirait que tu as rattrapé ton retard."  
>Ils se fixèrent et ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Elya arrive.<br>"J'ai refermé toutes les... Oups désolée, j'interromps quelque chose?"  
>Oliver se retourna tellement vite qu'il se cogna la tête contre le toit de la voiture.<br>"Comment?"  
>Il se massa la tête sous le rire douloureux de Felicity.<br>"The Arrow abattu par un toit de Mini!"  
>Elya rit aussi puis monta dans la voiture. Oliver démarra la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres. Il entendait encore la jeune femme rire à l'arrière. Il savait que la morphine y était pour beaucoup mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mieux. Elya les observait, sourire en coin. Elle n'était pas aveugle, ce qu'il se passait entre eux, c'était fort. Très fort. Ces regards qu'ils se lançaient en permanence, elle les revoyait sur le visage de ses parents avant que tout parte en vrille, lorsque tout allait encore bien. Si la mort de son père lui avait appris quelque chose, c'est que la vie est courte et précieuse. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de cacher ses sentiments et de vivre une vie comme la leur. Elle se promit d'en parler à Felicity puis se concentra sur la route. Lorsqu'Oliver gara la voiture, il sortit et jeta les clés à la lycéenne. A l'arrière, il prit Felicity dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elya alla fermer la voiture, les laissant seuls.<br>"Tu pars Oliver?  
>-Sauf si tu veux que je reste.<br>-J'ai Elya. Elle va m'aider.  
>-Je vais attendre que tu t'endormes pour partir. Je préfère.<br>-J'ai dormi pendant une nuit complète, j'ai pas sommeil!"  
>Il sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux.<br>"On dirait une enfant."  
>Même sous l'effet de la morphine elle sentit ses joues rougir.<br>"Je vais aller me coucher."  
>Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur son front.<br>"Bonne nuit Felicity.  
>-Bonne nuit Oliver."<br>Ils se regardèrent avec intensité pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Oliver ne détourne le regard. Elya entra dans la chambre pour aider l'informaticienne à se déshabiller pendant que le Justicier attendait dans le salon.  
>"Oliver se soucie vraiment de toi.<br>-Il se sent coupable. Je le sens."  
>Elle tenta d'enlever son t-shirt mais Elya l'arrêta et le fit pour elle.<br>"Évidemment qu'il se sent coupable. C'est lui qui t'as trainé là-dedans.  
>-Non. C'est moi qui ai tenu à y aller. Comme d'habitude. Il va dire qu'il n'a pas su me protéger et tralala.<br>-Tu devrais te reposer. On parlera de tout ça demain.  
>-Tu as cours demain.<br>-Alors disons cet après-midi?"  
>Elle hocha la tête doucement et se laissa recouvrir des couvertures avant de sombrer dans un profond somme. Elya sortit délicatement et referma la porte derrière elle.<br>"Elle dort?  
>-Oui, j'ai eu l'impression de coucher une petite fille mais tout va bien.<br>-C'est la morphine qui fait ça. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques heures."  
>Voyant qu'il hésitait à partir Elya l'invita à rester.<br>"Non merci. Je la laisse entre de bonnes mains. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoique ce soit.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te tiens au courant."<br>Il sourit et s'en alla, la laissant seule avec sa protégée. Elle retourna discrètement dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle. Ce soir, la lycéenne avait eu peur. Elle ne l'avait pas fait remarquer mais la nuit avait été chargée en émotion. Après quelques secondes, elle sombra dans le sommeil à son tour.

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle s'étonna d'être dans son lit. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'y être arrivée, seulement d'avoir été dans la voiture. Elle se vit dans les bras d'Oliver mais crut à une lubie de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, son abdomen la fit souffrir mais elle l'ignora. Elle devait pouvoir bouger pour aller travailler et emmener Elya au lycée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut la jeune fille, encore endormie à côté d'elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit. Elle avait dû être terrifiée et complètement perdue au milieu de toute l'agitation.

Assise sur le canapé, Felicity regardait avec lassitude les images défiler sur la télévision. Elle était distraite et se fichait des émissions idiotes qui étaient diffusées.  
>"Felicity?<br>-Bonjour Elya."  
>La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de sa tutrice sur le sofa.<br>"Bien dormi?  
>-Comme un bébé."<br>Elles se sourirent puis Elya reprit.  
>"Comment tu vas?<br>-Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à cette question souvent. Je vais bien merci.  
>-Tu as été salement amochée l'autre soir.<br>-Je sais. Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.  
>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je savais à quoi m'attendre en allant avec toi à la Arrow Cave.<br>-Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser venir...  
>-Tu regrettes?<br>-Oui parce que tu as vu tout ça et que tu as du te sentir complètement perdue et terrifiée... Et non parce que tu nous as sauvé la vie à Oliver et moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, les choses aurait pu très mal tourner."  
>Un sourire gêné apparut sur le visage de l'adolescente.<br>"Felicity...  
>-Oui?<br>-Il faut qu'on parle, tu sais, la discussion qu'on a commencé à avoir hier soir.  
>-À vrai dire... Non je ne me souviens pas tellement. Désolée."<br>Elya sourit et prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.  
>"Tu as failli mourir hier soir.<br>-Et je suis encore là.  
>-Je sais mais... La mort de mon père m'a fait réaliser pas mal de choses tu sais."<br>Cette fois-ci Felicity la regardait, intriguée.  
>"La vie est courte, j'ai vu ma mère gâcher la fin de la sienne lorsque mon père nous a quitté, je ne veux pas te voir gâcher la tienne.<br>-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?  
>-Il faut que tu parles à Oliver. Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux.<br>-Mais..."  
>Avec un sourire et une voix douce, Elya ajouta:<br>"Je ne suis pas idiote Felicity. Je vois bien les regards que vous vous lancez. Chacun attend que l'autre fasse un pas mais quand vous avancez d'un, l'autre recule de deux.  
>-Elya...<br>-Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, c'est très important. Vous êtes en train de passer à côté de ce qui sera peut-être une magnifique histoire!  
>-Elya...<br>-Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça. Il est aussi effrayé que toi...  
>-Elya!"<br>Cette fois-ci, sa voix était plus élevée, un peu plus forte mais sans pour autant paraître agressive. La lycéenne s'arrêta de parler et regarda Felicity dans les yeux.  
>"Mes sentiments pour Oliver, aussi forts soient-ils ne pourront jamais se matérialiser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Oliver refuse d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec moi. Même s'il me regarde avec intensité, que chacun de ses gestes me rend folle et que je m'inquiète pour lui dès qu'il est loin, il ne peut pas et ne veut pas être avec moi. Il me l'a dit. Il a peur pour moi, peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'est juste... Ça n'arrivera pas."<br>Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle tentait de les retenir mais la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison d'elle.  
>"Je pense que tu ne cours pas plus de danger en étant avec lui.<br>-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, je me fiche pas mal du danger.  
>-Vous êtes compliqués tous les deux, mais je pense que si tu lui parles, je veux dire sincèrement. Il comprendra. Tu n'as jamais essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir comment il réagira.<br>-Sauf que s'il réagit mal, notre amitié, toute cette relation qui nous rapproche tant... Tout s'envolera.  
>-J'ai une question. Es-tu heureuse avec Oliver?"<br>Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.  
>"Je ne sais plus."<br>Un long silence s'installa. Il n'était pas gênant mais la tension était palpable. Les mots d'Elya avaient touché l'informaticienne, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne alors qu'est-ce qui la retenait? La peur? La peur de quoi? Elle n'avait rien à perdre.  
>"Dis-moi Elya, comment tu as fait pour trouver les caméras de surveillance?"<br>La lycéenne se trouva quelque peu désarçonnée mais comprit bien vite que si elle avait changé de sujet c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.  
>"Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je savais que tu avais programmé pour que ça surveille en permanence j'ai juste... Trifouillé et trouvé.<br>-C'est assez impressionnant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui y parviennent sans que je leur aie expliqué. Surtout quand ils n'ont pas de connaissance en informatique...  
>-Je suppose que j'ai simplement eu de la chance.<br>-Et les oreillettes?  
>-Je ne sais plus. J'avais peur pour toi, enfin pour vous. Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone alors que je t'avais appelé plusieurs fois. Je devais trouver un moyen.<br>-Je pensais à quelque chose... Ça te plairait d'apprendre quelques trucs sur l'ordinateur? Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui! C'est juste que comme tu débrouillais bien et que je vais rester à la Arrow Cave sans aller sur le terrain pendant un moment, j'aurais du temps pour t'apprendre."  
>Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.<br>"Ça me ferait très plaisir!"  
>Felicity lui rendit son sourire et reprit la télécommande de la télé. Le son alors quasi-inexistant remonta et brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Elya alla chercher le plaid et l'étala sur leurs jambes. Elles restèrent sur le canapé à regarder l'écran, riant ensemble aux diverses blagues et protestant ensemble lorsqu'un couple se brisait. La fin de la journée se passa tout aussi calmement, mais ce n'étais pas la télévision qui occupait l'esprit de Felicity, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Oliver. Encore et toujours Oliver.<p>

**Bon et bien voilà pour ce chapitre!**


	7. Chapitre 7: Dialogue pour mieux s'aimer

**Hey hey hey! Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard mais voici mon chapitre! **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup à chaque fois! **

**Pas grand chose à dire et puis de toute façon je vous ai déjà assez retardé comme ça! Bonne lecture :D**

"_L'ennui est le malheur des gens heureux._" - Horace Walpole

Felicity se leva tôt ce matin-là. La douleur la réveillait constamment mais elle refusait de prendre des antidouleurs. Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'ils la sortaient de son état normal, la faisant agir comme une enfant de douze ans. La dernière fois la scène s'était passée devant Oliver. Rien que d'y penser la faisait rougir.

Elle avança lentement vers l'entrée de la chambre, s'accrochant aux meubles pour ne pas trop souffrir. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de réveiller Elya encore endormie dans le lit. Depuis la blessure, elle avait pris l'habitude de passer les nuits où Felicity souffrait trop avec elle. Elle referma la porte délicatement derrière elle. La fraîcheur du salon l'envahit et lui donna un peu d'énergie. Elle était épuisée de ne rien faire, toute la journée à lire, regarder la télévision et à se reposer... Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle allait imploser. Seulement Oliver refusait de Ma laisser reprendre le travail, et encore plus, les soirées dans la Arrow Cave. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose mais elle se sentait nettement plus fatiguée de ne rien faire que de s'activer à la fonderie. Elle se servit une tasse de café et alluma la télévision pour les informations.

"Le justicier est encore intervenu pour aider les forces de police de Starling City. Un trafiquant de Drogue du nom d'Yvon de Garmeau. Un français possédant un visa de travail temporaire le temps d'un voyage d'affaire. Plusieurs centaines de kilos de cocaïne auraient été saisis..."

Elle coupa le son et sourit. Leur travail payait et protégeait les habitants de Starling City. Plusieurs fois elle s'était demandé si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si travailler avec le Justicier était la bonne solution, si s'exposer à tant de dangers -autant au niveau physique que mental- en valait la peine. Puis elle avait vu les couvertures de journaux parler de leurs exploits, faire l'éloge du grand The Arrow. Les habitants le remercier via les caméras de télévision. Les gens se sentaient bien, ils étaient en sécurité.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma.

"Salut Felicity.

-Bonjour Elya. Bien dormi?

-J'ai connu mieux. Tu m'as frappé toute la nuit."

La blonde rougit légèrement et eut un sourire gêné.

"Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai qu'à aller dormir dans ma chambre en même temps...

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui m'arrive?

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire...

-Décidément, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser que ce qui m'arrive est votre faute? Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi!

-On le sait Felicity! C'est juste que tu es quelqu'un de spécial, pour nous tous. Tu nous a tous apporté quelque chose d'incroyable. S'ils pensent la même chose que moi alors... Alors on a tous eu peur de te perdre ce soir-là."

L'informaticienne ne sut que répondre et se contenta de boire une gorgée de café. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose. Sa mère, bien que très aimante, n'avait jamais été une femme très démonstrative. Ses prévues d'amour se limitaient à quelques étreintes lors des grandes occasions et seulement lorsqu'elles étaient seules. Contrairement à sa génitrice, Felicity était très tactile, elle avait besoin de montrer son affection par de petits contacts sans grande signification. Une main sur l'épaule, un baiser sur le front, cela signifiait beaucoup de chose pour la jeune femme.

"Tu devrais appeler Oliver aujourd'hui.

-Mmh?"

Elle se retourna vivement et regarda la lycéenne dans les yeux.

"Il faut que tu retournes travailler. Derrière ton bureau tu ne risques pas grand-chose et ça t'évitera de t'ennuyer toute la journée.

-Comment...

-Tu es aussi excitée qu'une puce quand je rentre. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre que tu as besoin d'une vie sociale hein.

-Non mais je ne te permets pas! Ma vie sociale est très bien comme ça! Et puis Oliver et Diggle passent me voir tous les jours et...

-Ils sont tous les deux. Alors que tu veux voir Oliver seul je me trompe?"

Les joues de Felicity virèrent au rouge avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça!"

Mais Elya se contenta de sourire et d'aller se préparer pour le lycée.

"Elya, ce n'est pas ça..."

Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, la jeune fille lui sourit tristement.

"Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, mais ça ne changera rien à tes sentiments..."

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte. La bouche encore ouverte, prête à répliquer, Felicity s'approcha de l'évier et y déposa sa tasse. Elle attendit qu'Elya s'en aille puis commanda un taxi. Un petit tour sur sa tablette lui avait appris qu'Oliver avait une réunion à QC à treize heure. Le connaissant il serait là avec une petite demi-heure d'avance. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré dans son rôle de Directeur Général. Mis à part les quelques interventions du Justicier, il s'efforçait d'être toujours à l'heure. Elle décida donc d'aller l'attendre à Queen Consolidated directement, là-bas, il n'y aurait pas d'esquive possible.

Le taxi la déposa juste à l'entrée du building. Elle le remercia et descendit péniblement. Elle refusait toujours de prendre des médicaments et son état s'en ressentait. Bien que son allure soit presque normale, la douleur traversait son abdomen avec violence, cherchant à la faire arrêter au plus vite. Mais elle ne céda pas, elle gravit les marches qui la séparaient de l'ascenseur et alla s'écrouler dedans. Avachie sur la barre murale, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à son patron. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de le suivre dans tous ses meetings mais elle avait besoin de sortir de chez elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et elle dut faire un effort considérable pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Oliver bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit déjà là. Elle passa par son bureau et constata avec surprise qu'il était dans l'état exact où elle l'avait laissé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imagina son ami empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de l'espace de travail.

"J'ai pensé que tu préférerais que tout soit à sa place quand tu reviendrais."

Elle sursauta et se tourna avec une grimace de douleur.

"Oliver!"

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu veux dire à l'étage où je travaille? À côté de mon bureau et un jour de semaine?"

L'informaticienne rougit et sourit.

"Désolée, j'ai tendance à oublier que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté pour tout le monde. Même si j'étais ici pour te voir toi donc j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là."

Il sourit à son tour et la conduisit dans son bureau où elle s'installa sur le canapé. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement qui fit faire les gros yeux à Oliver.

"Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'en avais marre d'être enfermée chez moi. J'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait un taxi!

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Felicity. Tu souffres tellement que tu peux à peine marcher.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'impression que tout ça c'est un jeu? J'ai failli y passer Oliver, je suis consciente de ça."

Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de reprendre.

"Écoute... Je t'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois sur cette table en alu. D'habitude c'est toi qui est à cette place et moi qui me demande si cette fois-ci tu vas te réveiller... Je sais que ce que tu fais est dangereux, tu as choisi de le faire, tu as choisi le danger. Quand tu es venu me voir la première fois avec ton ordinateur criblé de balle je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. À ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, tu aurais eu le droit de me protéger comme tu le fais maintenant."

Il allait l'interrompre mais elle l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

"Seulement lorsque tu es monté à l'arrière de ma voiture, saignant et me demandant de te faire confiance, je savais. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. J'ai beau être blonde Oliver, je ne suis pas stupide pour autant."

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre plus doucement.

"J'ai évalué le moindre risque à la seconde où je t'ai vu parce que c'est que je fais de mieux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas eu peur, du moins pas après que je sois allée aux toilettes parce que j'avais vraiment envie et... Enfin bref. J'en ai assez que tu me surprotège Oliver Queen. Je ne suis pas une enfant. J'ai choisi tout autant que Diggle ou toi de faire ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la seule fille de la bande que...

-Ça n'a rien à voir."

Elle s'arrêta de parler et le fixa.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois la 'fille' de la bande.

-Alors quoi Oliver? Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'une autre et j'ai traversé suffisamment de choses pour que tu puisses me laisser me débrouiller."

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais la regarda avec intensité. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans les yeux plein d'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

"Je tiens à toi Felicity, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit. Je me fiche de tout ça...

-Pas moi. Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'une autre, bien au contraire, tu n'as plus rien à prouver, d'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais rien eu à prouver. Seulement je ne supporterais pas de te perdre et savoir que tu te mets en danger...

-Te fais peur."

Il hocha la tête calmement.

"Oliver... Si tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que je vive par moi-même alors autant que j'arrête tout. Je quitte la Arrow Team, Queen Consolidated et je quitte Starling City.

-De quoi?"

Il sembla effrayé par la proposition de la blonde.

"Je préfère vivre dans la douleur de t'avoir laissé derrière moi que de vivre l'ombre d'une vie."

Il ne répondit pas, trop choqué par la décision de Felicity. Était-elle sérieuse? En tout cas il ne savait quoi ajouter.

"Je... J'étais juste venu demander à retravailler à mi-temps... Je tourne en rond à la maison. Je n'en peux plus...

-Oh... Euh... Oui. Si tu restes dans ton bureau je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Limite juste les mouvements..."

Elle sourit tristement. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls mais ils avaient fait mouche. Oliver allait devoir prendre une décision.

"Alors à demain.

-À demain Felicity. Repose-toi."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et se retira.

Elle alla se réfugier dans le parc. Elle aimait aller là-bas en cas de doute. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jour baissa qu'elle se décida à rentrer.

Sur la route, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit à Oliver. Elle y avait pensé, à quitter la Arrow Team, mais quelque chose la retenait là-bas. Pourtant elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait était dangereux et probablement sans avenir... Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher d'y retourner. Et si c'était ça le problème? Si le fait d'être collée au fond de cette cave faisait obstacle à sa vie? Non. Non c'est impossible. Grâce à cela elle avait fait le bien autour d'elle, elle avait rencontré Oliver, John, Elya... Un bruit sur sa portière la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sa protégée, toute souriante. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit avec douleur. La lycéenne l'aida à rentrer dans la maison, le visage inquiet.

"Tu es allée parler à Oliver?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé.

"Et...?

-Je reprends le travail demain tant que je ne bouge pas du bureau.

-C'est fantastique Felicity!"

Cette dernière lui sourit et acquiesça.

"Tu n'as pas l'air réjouie...

-Oh si, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste épuisée, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi épuisant...

-D'aller jusqu'à QC ou d'avoir une conversation avec Oliver?"

La blonde sourit.

"Depuis quand les adolescents sont-ils aussi perspicaces?"

Elya sourit à son tour et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit doucement les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Un jour tous les deux vous allez vous trouver, ne t'en fais pas."

En réalité, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Felicity. Elle se demandait plutôt si elle avait réellement envie de continuer cette vie. Attendre un homme qui semblait reculer dès qu'elle s'approchait, prendre des risques et peut-être perdre ses proches. Était-ce la vie dont elle rêvait lorsqu'elle avait quitté le MIT en 2009? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait quitté sa mère et Vegas?

"Elya, je suis désolée mais je vais aller me coucher.

-Ne t'excuse pas, file. Et n'oublies pas tes médicaments!

-Qui est la tutrice de qui dans cette maison?"

Elles se sourirent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Son esprit était en pleine forme mais son corps ne suivit pas. Elle sombra donc sans même avoir le temps de lutter.

Felicity entendit son réveil sonner pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle sourit et l'éteignit, laissant la brume du réveil s'évaporer. Délicatement, elle s'extirpa de dessous les draps et fila dans la salle de bain. Son abdomen ne la faisait pas souffrir, ou du moins, pas comme la veille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, tout n'avait pas pu s'envoler en une nuit...

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Elya dans la cuisine, cette dernière arborait un magnifique sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?

-C'est toi.

-Quoi? Moi?

-Regarde-toi. Tu es maquillée, en robe et tu respires le bonheur."

Felicity rougit et se servit une tasse de café.

"Je suis peut-être contente d'aller travailler en effet.

-Ben voyons. C'est surtout de voir Oliver qui te réjouis hein?"

Elle sourit mais nia de la tête.

"Je suis simplement heureuse de sortir de la maison.

-Si tu le dis... Comment vas ta blessure?

-Mieux, je ne la sens presque pas.

-Génial! J'avais peur que tu te retrouves dans le même état qu'hier.

-Comment tu...?

-Oliver a appelé hier soir.

-Comment?

-Il voulait savoir si tu étais bien rentrée mais tu dormais déjà. Je ne t'ai pas réveillée..."

L'informaticienne se mordit la lèvre et sembla réfléchir.

"Tout va bien, il prenait juste de tes nouvelles.

-Je sais Elya."

Elle sourit et attrapa ses clés de voiture.

"J'y vais, tu veux que je te dépose?

-Non merci. Je retrouve une amie dans le bus.

-Bon alors à ce soir!"

Elles s'étreignirent et se séparèrent.

Oliver se préparait pour aller travailler. Il était bien plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'était en général. Il était heureux de savoir que Felicity revenait aujourd'hui. Sa gaieté lui manquait. Tout semblait vide de vie sans elle. Les réunions étaient d'un ennui mortel sans les regards complices qu'ils se lançaient, sans le débriefing énergique de la jeune femme. Elle était une part essentielle de cette entreprise.

Il sortit tranquillement de chez lui et alla attendre Diggle, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?

-C'est vendredi, ce soir je suis en weekend."

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qui enchantait Oliver mais il ne voulait pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le retour de Felicity.

"Quel est le programme de la journée?

-Je vais rester au bureau.

-Vraiment? Toi qui cherches le moindre prétexte pour sortir?

-Je suis fatigué.

-Oh mais tu m'as l'air en pleine forme."

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas.

"Je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

-Oui, il est l'heure."

Il démarra et sortit de la propriété. Le voyage se passa en silence, Diggle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point Oliver était heureux de retrouver son Assistante. Lorsqu'il se gara devant l'immeuble, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son patron sauter hors de la voiture.

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi et t'occuper de Lyla si tu veux. Je ne bougerais pas aujourd'hui.

-Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à appeler."

Dès que John eut démarré, le Justicier fonça vers le parking. Il détestait entrer par le hall, tout le monde l'abordait et il n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. Il constata que la voiture Felicity était sur le parking. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu conduire vu son état de la veille. Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers l'ascenseur vers le dernier étage. À peine eu-t-il passé les portes qu'il croisa son regard. Elle était là, elle l'attendait. Elle était resplendissante, bien plus vivante que la veille et surtout, bien plus souriante. Il s'empressa d'aller la voir et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis content que tu sois de retour.

-Moi aussi. Ça m'avait manqué."

Elle avait encore les joues écarlates de l'étreinte de son patron. Il la laissa se rassoir et lui sourit.

"J'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking. Vu ton état hier, je ne pensais pas que tu conduirais...

-Figure-toi que je me suis réveillée en pleine forme! Ma douleur a presque totalement disparue!

-C'est génial! Je suis content que tu ailles mieux... Fais attention quand même, tu étais vraiment faible hier. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies un accident.

-Oliver...

-Je sais. On en a discuté hier et j'ai décidé que j'allais te laisser prendre tes propres décisions, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de te protéger encore et encore. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher Felicity. Je tiens à toi, je veux que tu restes auprès de nous, auprès de moi, mais ça ne sert à rien que tu restes si c'est pour finir morte. Je pense que même toi tu es d'accord là-dessus."

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était restée sur le "auprès de moi". Oliver venait-il juste d'insinuer que... Non elle se faisait des idées.

"Je vais dans mon bureau. Je ne bougerais pas, j'ai de la paperasse à faire."

Elle sembla revenir à la réalité et lui sourit.

"Euh... Oui pas de soucis. J'ai pas mal de chose à rattraper donc euh..."

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans son bureau. À peine fut-il assit qu'il sentit sa respiration se ralentir et son cœur battre à un rythme normal. Depuis quand était-il aussi nerveux lorsqu'il parlait à Felicity? Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction puis se replongea dans le travail.

La journée passa vite, Felicity avait beaucoup de travail en retard malgré les efforts d'Oliver. Elle passa sa journée au téléphone à appeler les différents secrétaires des patrons de Starling City et à remplir des formulaires qu'elle faisait ensuite signer à son patron. Le seul contact qu'elle eut avec l'extérieur fut l'assistant mécontent qui se présenta au bureau de Monsieur Queen vers seize heure. La jeune femme s'empressa d'aller le voir et de demander la raison de sa visite.

"Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

-Oui je cherche Monsieur Queen.

-Il vient de s'absenter, il devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, votre patron a déjà raté son rendez-vous sans même prévenir.

-Oh! Je suis vraiment navrée. Je viens seulement de reprendre le travail, j'étais en arrêt maladie. Vous savez, un homme occupé comme Monsieur Queen n'est rien sans son Assistante Exécutive."

Il sembla se détendre un peu et esquissa même un sourire.

"Un arrêt maladie? Rien de grave j'espère...

-Non, une bêtise sans importance. Que diriez-vous d'aller vous asseoir dans son bureau en l'attendant?

-Seulement si vous m'accompagnez!"

Elle se força à sourire et le suivit jusque dans l'énorme pièce de verre qui servait de bureau à Oliver.

"Comment se passe le travail à Queen Consolidated?

-Parfaitement bien. Il n'y a pas plus aimable et avenant que Monsieur Queen comme patron!

-Je vois que vous êtes bien formatée! Il parait pourtant que ses sautes d'humeur et son penchant pour l'alcool en soirée sont problématiques."

La mine de Felicity s'assombrit.

"Vous ne devriez pas croire toutes les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. La réputation qu'il s'est forgé le suit, encore aujourd'hui, et le voir aux côtés d'une femme aussi ravissante que vous n'aide pas. Je ne dis pas que je crois ce que j'entends... Mais ces rumeurs existent.

-Les gens assez bêtes pour y croire devraient se poser des questions sur le but de leur vie plutôt que sur celui de mon patron ou du mien.

-Je le sais, ne vous énervez pas. Ce n'était pas le but. Excusez-moi."

Felicity se détendit et se leva.

"Ne vous en faites pas, je suis encore fatiguée, il s'agit de mon jour de reprise, je m'emporte facilement."

Oliver apparut à l'embrasure de la porte à ce moment-là.

"Je vais vous laisser."

Ils se sourirent puis se séparèrent, une fois de plus. Felicity se demandait si un jour ils allaient faire plus que se croiser. Si un jour ils s'arrêteraient pour se parler pour de vrai, pour étaler leurs sentiments qui semblaient vrais pour chacun d'eux. En attendant, sa vie allait reprendre son cours, et elle en était ravie.

**Bon et bien voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite vendredi prochain si tout se passe bien! :D Merci encore de me suivre et bonne semaine!**

**Bisous :3**


	8. Chapitre 8: Un grand pas en avant

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! J'ai eu une semaine de dingue! En tout cas bonne lecture et à très vite :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>La rumeur, cette vérité qui se promène comme un mensonge, de bouche à oreille, qui ne fait pas réfléchir les gens, qui passe comme un soupir au-dessus du vent.<em>" - Charles Soucy

La journée touchait à sa fin, les employés de Queen Consolidated quittaient peu à peu le building pour rentrer chez eux. Felicity regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Oliver la ménageait tellement qu'elle se tournait presque autant les pouces que chez elle. Quelqu'un frappa à son bureau, elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver.

"Oliver, je peux t'aider?

-Oui, en rentrant chez toi. Il est l'heure."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge puis sourit.

"Ouais, tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi à la fonderie?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Diggle et moi ne faisons pas de grosse sortie depuis ta blessure."

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je crois que je préfère comme ça. À demain Oliver.

-À demain Felicity."

Et elle partit. En réalité elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant son patron, travailler la fatiguait plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire. Elle monta donc dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison, espérant qu'Elya serait déjà rentrée. Elle s'était faite à leur petite routine, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à être seule désormais -Bien que de temps en temps cela lui fasse du bien-. Lorsqu'elle se gara, elle vit la lumière du salon allumée et fut heureuse de constater que la lycéenne était effectivement rentrée.

"Elya, je suis rentrée!"

À peine eut-elle passé le porche qu'une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines.

"Oh mon dieu, ça sent trop bon."

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau aussi vite que lui permettait sa blessure et fila dans la cuisine. Elle y retrouva sa jeune protégée, en pleine concentration. Ne souhaitant pas la déranger, elle s'installa simplement sur le comptoir et attendit. Lorsqu'Elya se retourna elle sursauta et sourit.

"Tu m'as fait peur! Comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Pas mal pour une reprise, et toi?

-La routine. Toujours les mêmes cours, les mêmes amis et les mêmes idioties.

-Tu as encore eu des problèmes avec des gens de ta classe.

-Non, dans ma classe les gens comprennent. Ce sont les imbéciles des autres classes qui ne comprennent pas. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils disent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

-Rien d'intéressant crois-moi."

Elle lui sourit tristement mais sentit la main de Felicity se poser sur la sienne.

"Raconte-moi tout."

Elle souffla et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre...

-C'est moi qui te protège Elya, pas l'inverse.

-Ils disent que je suis le dernier jouet que t'as offert ton "patron milliardaire avec qui tu couches". Les derniers mots ne sont pas de moi."

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'aller chercher sa tablette. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, Elya l'arrêta.

"Arrête, ça serait rentrer dans leur jeu que de les pirater.

-De une ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi et de deux...

-Et de deux nous nous le saurons. Ils sont bêtes, mais il ne mérite pas ça. Je sais que tu en as marre de l'entendre, que tu en as assez d'être prise pour la Bimbo d'Oliver Queen. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. S'il te plait."

Elle posa doucement la tablette et soupira.

"Tu as raison, de temps en temps je me demande qui protège qui..."

Elles se sourirent puis Felicity regarda Elya dans les yeux.

"En tout cas Elya... Je sais que tu es assez grande pour faire la part des choses mais je veux que tu saches que ce qu'ils disent est faux.

-Je sais...

-Mais il y a toujours un moment où ils arrivent à nous faire douter, un simple instant de flottement où tu n'es plus vraiment si sûre de toi. Si jamais ça t'arrive, oublie-le immédiatement. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir avec moi, chez moi. Si Oliver n'était pas intervenu cela aurait simplement pris plus de temps. C'est tout."

La jeune fille lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

"Merci Felicity."

Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

"Mais il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tenait à cœur de me recueillir?"

Les deux femmes s'assirent et se fixèrent.

"Je n'ai jamais pu te raconter l'histoire... Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, lorsque j'avais ton âge, je vivais à Las Vegas avec ma mère. Mon père m'ayant abandonné, je n'avais qu'elle comme famille. Elle travaillait dans les casinos, elle tentait de nous nourrir mais je ne la voyais pas beaucoup. À l'école c'était... Disons... Difficile avec mes camarades. Je me sentais seule, à tel point que je pensais à partir, à tout abandonner. Je me fichais de mes études, j'avais juste envie... Que tout s'arrête."

Voyant son regard paniqué elle lui sourit.

"Je n'ai jamais essayé de me tuer si c'est ce que tu imagines. J'aimais un peu trop la vie pour ça. Mais j'étais loin d'être celle que je suis maintenant. Ça a été une période sombre de ma vie, je ne la souhaite à personne."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je me suis tellement reconnu en toi. On a eu des vies très différentes et tu as été nettement plus forte que moi mais... La solitude ça ne peut pas se traiter sans aide. Ma vie n'est pas aussi difficile que ce que tu as pu vivre, mais lorsque j'avais ton âge, j'avais l'impression que c'était le bout du monde."

Elya sourit et baissa les yeux, laissant couler une simple larme sur sa joue.

"Je n'ai jamais connu personne d'aussi belle que toi Felicity. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ton physique, ce que tu as dans ton cœur... C'est peut-être la chose la plus précieuse que tu puisses avoir. Ton passé t'a forgé, et bien il a fait du bon travail."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sécha sa larme.

"Que de guimauve ce soir."

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble et se mirent à débarrasser.

"Tu n'as pas trop mal au ventre?

-Non, ça va. Je pense que le fait de sortir me fait du bien.

-Ton esprit s'ennuyait alors il te faisait avoir mal.

-Ça doit être ça. Du coup, pour garder mon esprit occupé... Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un peu de shopping demain? C'est samedi donc tu n'as pas cours et je ne travaille que le matin.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien... Tu devrais te reposer non?

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait avoir besoin de quelque chose pour aller faire les magasins?

-Au hasard... Ta carte de crédit?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle va! Si je te propose c'est que ça me fait plaisir de t'emmener. À moins que tu aies d'autres projets."

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"Non je n'ai rien de prévu. Ça serait avec plaisir!

-Super! Ça doit faire une éternité que tu n'as pas dû faire ça...

-Les boutiques j'y allais souvent, le problème, c'est que je n'achetais jamais rien."

Elle se mit à rire. Sa condition elle l'avait acceptée il y a longtemps, elle préférait en rire qu'en pleurer. Elles se posèrent devant la télévision et passèrent la soirée tranquillement, le lendemain allait être chargé.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lorsque midi sonna, Felicity se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour partir. Elle n'était pas du genre à attendre la fin de la journée, surtout après un congé forcé, mais elle avait hâte de rejoindre Elya. La jeune femme s'avança vers le bureau d'Oliver en souriant.

"Oliver?"

Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

"C'est déjà l'heure?

-Oui, je vais rentrer. Si tu as besoin de moi... Tu sais comment me joindre."

Il regarda la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa blessure.

"Tu vas bien?

-J'ai un peu mal mais j'ai décidé de prendre un médicament pour cet après-midi.

-Quelque chose de prévu?"

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Elya et moi allons faire un peu de shopping.

-Je vois. Amusez-vous bien dans ce cas.

-À lundi?

-Sauf si tu veux me voir avant."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et sortit de la pièce. Il était temps de faire chauffer cette carte de crédit.

"Elya? Je suis rentrée!"

Felicity s'avança dans le salon mais ne vit personne. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de sa protégée et frappa doucement.

"Entrez!"

La jeune femme poussa la porte et la vit plongée dans ses cours.

"Tu travailles?

-J'ai pas mal de contrôles la semaine prochaine.

-Je vois... Tu es toujours partante pour cet après-midi?

-Bien-sûr! Je me suis levée tôt exprès pour ne pas avoir trop de travail ce soir et demain!

-Super. Je vais préparer à manger. Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt."

Elles se sourirent avant que Felicity ne ferme la porte. Décidément, cette petite était incroyable.

Elya s'installa sur le siège passager et regarda Felicity démarrer.

"Tu crois que je pourrais apprendre passer mon permis?"

L'informaticienne la regarda légèrement surprise.

"Tu sais conduire?

-Oui, j'ai ramené des amis quelques fois après une soirée en échange d'un peu d'argent.

-Et bien... Je pense qu'on pourrait demander à Oliver si tu peux t'entrainer chez lui, il a un terrain assez grand pour que tu te perfectionnes et à ta majorité je suppose que tu seras prête."

Elle lui sourit et prit une mine excitée.

"Ça serait vraiment génial! Parce qu'à la fac il me semble que ça serait plus simple...

-Tu sais où tu veux aller?

-J'ai ma petite idée mais je t'en parlerais quand je serais sûre.

-Très bien. En attendant, voilà le centre commercial."

Elles sortirent de la voiture et Elya se précipita sur les vitrines.

"Oh mon dieu, ces bottines sont vraiment magnifiques..."

Felicity l'attrapa par le bras et la regarda.

"Écoute-moi Elya. Aujourd'hui tu as carte blanche d'accord? Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas te voir te soucier du prix. Ok?

-Tu es sûre?

-Tu as raté trop de soldes pour te retenir. Fonce."

Elle sourit et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

"Merci beaucoup!"

Elle entra dans la boutique et commença les essayages. À partir de ce moment-là, Felicity et elle se mirent à essayer toutes sortes de choses. Sexy, décontractées, ridicules et magnifiques. Elles ne se souciaient plus de rien, elles voulaient simplement profiter de leur petit moment à elles.

"Oh mon dieu. Felicity tu es... Ravissante là-dedans!"

Les joies de la blonde rougirent.

"Tu trouves?"

Elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle était simple, ornée d'une bande noire. Un magnifique dos-nu mettait ses hanches en valeur.

"Tu dois la prendre!

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas quand je pourrais la mettre.

-Lorsqu'Oliver t'invitera à dîner?"

La blonde laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

"Oh aller, tu sais que ça arrivera!

-Je ne sais pas... Il a trop peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Je pense que non. Ce qui lui fait vraiment peur, c'est l'idée que ça ne marche pas et que vous perdiez cette belle amitié. Fais-lui juste comprendre que c'est un risque à prendre pour être heureux. C'est comme ça que ça marche... S'il ne prend pas de risque, il n'aura rien.

-Je... Oui mais s'il ne réalise pas.

-Si tu ne prends pas cette robe, je la prends pour toi. J'ai carte blanche, tu te souviens?"

Elle laissa quelques secondes de blanc avant de reprendre en souriant.

"Je te promet qu'il finira par t'inviter... Ou mieux! Invite-le.

-Quoi?

-Invite-le à dîner. Après tout, qui a dit que c'était aux hommes de faire le premier pas?"

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et rentra dans la cabine.

"Tu as gagné, je la prends.

-Yes!"

Elle tapa dans ses mains et laissa sa tutrice se rhabiller. Après un milkshake bien mérité, elles reprirent la route pour rentrer.

"Compte rendu des courses... Pour toi, une magnifique robe de soirée pour Oliver, une paire d'escarpins, une jupe et un chemisier. Et pour moi... Mon dieu. J'ai honte, tu as vu tout ce que tu m'as pris?

-Et bien quoi? Je t'avais dit que tu avais carte blanche.

-Mais quand même... Deux pantalons, une robe de soirée, une jupe, deux pulls et une paire de bottines... Sans parler du trench."

Felicity éclata de rire.

"Tu es habillée pour la saison. Non je blague, ça fait du bien de se faire plaisir de temps en temps non? On ne fera pas ça toutes les semaines, je te rassure. Mon dressing va déjà avoir du mal à gérer cette rentrée d'habits."

Elya sourit à son tour.

"J'ai passé un super aprèm'. Merci pour tout.

-Je t'en prie. Ça fait du bien d'avoir une fille avec qui partager ce genre de chose.

-C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec d'autres femmes.

-Je n'ai pas d'amies ici. Les rares que j'ai sont à l'autre bout du pays. On arrive. Il va falloir tout ramener à l'intérieur maintenant.

-Je pense qu'Oliver a dû lire dans tes pensées...

-Quoi?"

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut son patron devant sa porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

-À mon avis, il voulait te voir."

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir.

"Oliver?

-Felicity! Je ne savais pas vers quelle heure tu allais rentrer...

-Tu aurais pu appeler.

-Je sais, je voulais juste... Te voir.

-Comment ça?"

Il laissa passer Elya avec les sacs avant de reporter son attention sur Felicity.

"Je vois que quand tu fais les boutiques tu ne fais pas semblant...

-Je suis sure que ta mère et ta sœur sont pareilles.

-En fait elles sont pires. Tu sais, le fait d'être milliardaire et tout ça."

La jeune femme sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Oliver?

-J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te protéger. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je tiens à toi...

-À vrai dire, vu ton incroyable capacité à communiquer tes sentiments... Non je ne sais pas. Enfin si, enfin non. Je... Un, deux, trois. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, je le vois. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment tu tiens à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut Elya sur le canapé, déballant ces précieux achats puis sortir la robe noire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit et qu'elle décida qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre.

"Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Notre petit jeu de se tourner autour ne peut pas durer éternellement. Je l'ai vu, tu l'as remarqué aussi. Je ne connais pas la nature de tes sentiments mais... J'en ai assez. Si on doit être amis alors il faut qu'on agisse comme de vrais amis...

-Viens dîner avec moi ce soir.

-Comment?

-Je t'emmène dîner ce soir, dis oui s'il te plait. Il est dix-huit heure, je passe te prendre à vingt heure.

-Je...

-Ne dis pas non, on en a marre tous les deux de jouer à ça. Il est temps qu'on fasse avancer les choses."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

"Va pour ce soir."

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta le pas de la porte pour rentrer chez lui. Elle rentra et alla s'assoir sur le canapé sous le regard étonné de sa protégée.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

-Il m'a invité à dîner."

Elya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un regard à la robe qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé et la tendit à Felicity.

"On dirait que tu vas la sortir plus tôt que prévu."

Elle sourit et la prit dans ses mains.

"On dirait bien oui."

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux et foncèrent préparer l'informaticienne pour la soirée qui l'attendait.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oliver quitta Felicity le cœur léger, il monta dans la voiture conduite par Diggle.

"Tu as réussi à lui dire ce que tu voulais?

-On dine ensemble ce soir.

-Wow. Quelle progression."

Il lui sourit et démarra.

"Tu avais raison Dig. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a bien longtemps...

-L'important c'est que ça soit fait maintenant. Comment a réagi Felicity?

-C'est elle qui m'a montré qu'elle voulait avancer.

-Pleine de ressource cette petite.

-Bien plus courageuse que moi... J'espère que ça va bien se passer ce soir.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Ne t'en fais pas, soit juste toi-même ce soir. N'essaye pas de dissocier Oliver Queen du Justicier, tu es les deux, reste les deux.

-Merci John.

-Je t'en prie mon vieux."

Il ramena Oliver chez lui et rentra auprès de Lyla. Il restait deux heures à Oliver pour se préparer. Deux heures pendant lesquelles il alla tirer quelques flèches dans son jardin avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il monta en voiture et partit chercher la femme qu'il aimait.

Les dernières minutes furent les plus terribles pour Felicity. Elle attendait, tranquillement assise sur le canapé avec Elya. Cette dernière avait pris un malin plaisir à coiffer sa tutrice avec soin. Ses cheveux étaient donc relevés en un élégant chignon surplombé de deux tresses magnifiquement exécutées.

"Tu es sure que ce n'est pas un peu trop?

-Tu es ravissante, arrête de t'en faire. Il va tomber par terre quand il te verra.

-Justement... J'ai peur de m'être emballé. Ce n'était peut-être rien."

Elya ne répondit même pas. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

"Prête?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'il est là."

La jeune femme se leva et alla accueillir Oliver. Elle resta quelques secondes derrière la porte à hésiter. Enfin ses mains touchèrent la poignée et ouvrirent. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, et pour dire vrai, au moment même où elle aperçut son patron, elle sut qu'elle ne voudrait jamais revenir en arrière. Il n'y avait nulle part d'autre au monde où elle voulait être.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Je sais que ce chapitre était beaucoup centré sur Elya et Felicity donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné. Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire^^<strong>


	9. Chapitre 9: Tout commence

**Avant que vous ne me sautiez à la gorge... JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE! **

**Bon que j'essaye de me justifier un minimum... J'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la "page blanche". Impossible d'écrire une ligne. Donc je tenais à vraiment m'excuser pour ça, je ne sais même pas combien de semaine j'ai de retard. Je vais poster mon prochain chapitre, je l'ai écrit en vitesse pour poster le plus vite possible donc voilà. **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire malgré tout... Encore désolée et bonne lecture!**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Tellement lentement qu'Oliver crut mourir en attendant de la voir. Et pourtant elle était là, sa belle Felicity était là. Elle était magnifique, jamais il n'avait vu plus belle femme.

"Bonsoir."

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

"Bonsoir, même si on s'est vu il y a deux heures."

Il fit un signe de main à Elya qui lui répondit du canapé.

"On y va Elya. Ne te couche pas trop tard...

-Vous non plus! Vous avez la permission de minuit."

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis les deux amis partirent.

"Je t'emmène manger japonais ce soir.

-Vraiment? Oh génial! J'adore ça!

-Content que ça te plaise. Tu es... Ravissante."

Ses joues rougirent mais cela passa presque inaperçu dans la nuit.

"Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Il la fit monter dans la voiture puis s'installa au volant puis sourit largement. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le voyage, ils étaient chacun occupés à être nerveux. Comment allait se passer le dîner? Est-ce qu'une affaire allait se présenter et tout gâcher? Ce qui inquiétait le plus Felicity pour le moment c'était Oliver. Elle le savait prêt à avancer, mais elle craignait qu'il se rétracte au dernier moment. Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, du moins elle essayait. Elle ne voulait pas être trop déçue à l'arrivée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ils furent accueillis par un homme aux manières soignées et discrètes. Felicity aimait ce genre de restaurant mais n'avait pas l'occasion d'y aller souvent. Oliver tira une chaise et laissa Felicity s'y asseoir avant d'aller prendre place.

"Le restaurant est magnifique.

-Et la nourriture est tout aussi excellente."

Ils regardèrent la carte et une fois qu'ils eurent choisis se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"Comment s'est passé ton après-midi shopping?

-Incroyablement bien, je vais devoir manger des pâtes pendant un certain temps mais on a passé un super moment."

Elle fit une petite pause puis rajouta:

"Elya est une jeune fille fantastique, elle ne mérite pas la vie qu'elle a eu...

-Aucun de nous. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler tout ce qui nous arrive. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas seul pour traverser tout ça.

-Tu l'as été. Je veux dire... Seul. Sur l'île.

-Tu sais que je n'étais pas seul, Sara, Shado, Slade, Yao Fei. J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui compter.

-La solitude c'est dur Oliver. Je sais de quoi je parle... Aujourd'hui je vous ai vous et Elya. Je ne pourrais pas continuer si je vous perdais.

-Ça n'arrivera pas Felicity."

Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Je serais toujours à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive."

Elle lui sourit en retour et couvrit leurs mains de la sienne.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu choisis?

-Je n'ai pas mangé de Sushis depuis des lustres donc je vais faire dans le traditionnel. Et toi?

-Je vais prendre la même chose."

Ils passèrent commande et commencèrent à discuter calmement de tout et de rien. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu, ils étaient juste là et étaient heureux.

"Tu sais Oliver, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer ce soir...

-Moi non plus. J'avais un peu... Peur.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est effrayé comme ça? On est juste... Deux adultes qui vont dîner au restaurant non?

-Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens mais moi, j'ai toujours eu cette crainte de te perdre. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu as été la seule personne qui a réussi à me redonner espoir quand je suis rentré. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te blesser..."

Elle rougit et lui sourit.

"Notre amitié est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai, je ne voulais pas la gâcher. Mais quand tu es venu me voir devant chez moi... Je ne sais pas... Tout est venu d'un coup. Tu sais comment sont les mots pour moi, ils sortent sans que je puisse les contrôler mais tout ce que je t'ai dit devant ma porte, j'avais envie de le dire. Depuis longtemps.

-Notre amitié ne sera pas gâchée, parce qu'elle est trop forte pour ça Felicity. Je..."

Le serveur choisit ce moment précis pour venir débarrasser. Ils eurent un rire nerveux et se levèrent pour partir. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Oliver attrapa la main de Felicity pour la conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Elle croisa ses doigts avec les siens et sourit. La chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne lui donnait des frissons et il le remarqua. Il déposa son manteau sur ses épaules et s'empressa de lui reprendre la main. Ils ne montèrent pas immédiatement pour rentrer, ils voulaient rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Starling City, toutes les lumières étaient allumées, le lac brillait du reflet des lampadaires. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe fraiche, provoquant un nouveau frisson chez la blonde.

"Tu veux qu'on rentre."

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"Non s'il te plaît. Je suis bien."

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et commença à parler de la fois où elle était tombée dans le lac juste après son arrivée en ville. Oliver ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire tant la maladresse de la jeune fille était adorable. Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

"Mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer oui! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas ton sens de l'équilibre!"

Il s'arrêta de rire, essuya une larme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Felicity sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et l'inviter à venir. Lentement, leurs visages s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ce fut un long baiser, qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments refoulés depuis des mois. Un simple rayon de lune les éclairait. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant."

Felicity acquiesça, ne parvenant pas à ôter de son esprit la sensation de ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes.

Le trajet retour fut aussi silencieux que celui de l'aller. Chacun se remémorait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Puis la voiture s'arrêta et Felicity comprit qu'elle allait devoir le quitter, encore. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, une main posé dans son dos.

"Merci pour la soirée Oliver. C'était..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que son patron avait déjà repris possession de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"... Magique."

Ils sourirent tous les deux et se regardèrent avec passion.

"Je t'aurais bien invité à rentrer mais je veux qu'on fasse les choses correctement. En prenant notre temps, je ne veux pas tout gâcher...

-Je suis d'accord. Mais je veux quand même te réinviter à dîner. Chez moi, samedi soir, disons... À vingt heure."

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Sans faute, à demain Oliver."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne la voie disparaître derrière la porte.

Felicity posa son sac et ses clés et avança doucement vers la cuisine en fredonnant. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et s'appuya sur le comptoir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"On dirait bien que quelqu'un a eu un excellent dîner."

Elle sursauta et vit apparaître Elya, souriante.

"On dirait bien oui.

-Alors, raconte! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

La blonde rougit et but une gorgée.

"Ce n'est pas l'heure pour un débriefing, tu devrais être couchée.

-Non Felicity, tu ne m'auras pas!

-Enfin Elya...

-S'il te plaît."

La blonde sourit et s'assit en face de sa protégée qui sautilla sur son siège.

"Je veux tout savoir!"

Alors la jeune informaticienne commença son récit, le restaurant, leur discussion, la balade dans le parc, le lac et le baiser.

"Vous vous êtes embrassés devant le lac?"

Felicity hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

"C'est tellement romantique... Et après vous êtes rentrés directement ici?

-Oui, il m'a déposé devant la porte.

-Et vous vous êtes encore embrassés. Je savais que j'entendais des voix devant la porte!

-On a décidé de faire les choses correctement. Je vais dîner chez lui samedi soir.

-C'est génial! Je suis tellement contente pour vous! Il était vraiment temps que ça arrive...

-Enfin Elya, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on attend, enfin je veux dire qu'on se tourne autour. Tu sais c'est compliqué avec The Arrow, QC et tout le reste enfin... On avait un peu peur et...

-Et tu babilles là. C'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est nouveau et il y a beaucoup à perdre dans votre relation. C'est tellement fusionnel et puissant comme lien que le briser vous détruirait tous les deux. Mais en même temps ne pas avancer vous ferait du mal aussi alors autant prendre le risque, quitte à perdre quelque chose, autant que ça soit en se battant pour le meilleur tu ne crois pas?"

Felicity ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle enregistra chaque mot et les assimila lentement. Enfin, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Tu as raison Elya. Et je ne compte pas faire marche arrière. Ce qu'on a partagé ce soir avec Oliver, je veux que ça soit chaque jour de ma vie."

Elles se sourirent et allèrent se coucher.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felicity se réveilla doucement, les souvenirs et les sentiments de la veille encore en tête. Elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé tout ça mais la robe posée sur le portant lui indiqua que non. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien réel. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se trouva dans une forme incroyable. Sur le chemin pour aller dans la cuisine, elle se permit un petit pas de danse qu'Elya ne manqua de relever.

"Bien dormi on dirait."

La blonde sursauta et fixa la lycéenne.

"Bon sang Elya! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça!

-Désolée! Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis tu étais franchement mignonne à danser au milieu du salon."

Les joues de l'informaticienne prirent une teinte rosée qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en allant se servir un café.

"Tu veux que je t'emmène au lycée ce matin?

-Non! Je vais prendre le bus, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu insistes pour prendre le bus? Est-ce que tu es malade?

-Peut-être bien."

Elle rougit à son tour et Felicity lui sourit, attendrie par sa réaction.

"Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un garçon dans l'air...

-Pas tout à fait."

La tête de la blonde se pencha, signe de curiosité chez elle.

"Je... Felicity... Je n'aime pas les... Garçons.

-Oh. Oh je vois."

Elya ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. Elle attendit patiemment sa réponse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle la rejetterait mais le doute subsistait dans son esprit.

"Regarde-moi Elya."

La jeune fille leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le bleu océan de celui de Felicity.

"Ça ne me pose aucun problème tu sais. Tu aurais pu être transsexuel que ça ne m'aurais rien fait ok?

-Ok.

-Bon. Parle-moi donc de cette jeune fille...

-Elle est belle et intelligente. Elle est gentille avec tout le monde, prévenante, cultivée et elle a ce rire..."

Felicity posa sa main sur le front de l'étudiante et fit mine de prendre sa température.

"Je crois que je peux faire un diagnostic... Vous êtes amoureuse mademoiselle Elya!"

À ce moment précis, on aurait dit que la tête d'Elya allait exploser tant elle était rouge. Elle se dégagea des bras de sa tutrice et alla se préparer sans un mot de plus ce qui arracha un sourire à la blonde.

Lorsque l'heure de partir approcha, Felicity s'approcha de sa protégée et la prit dans ses bras.

"Si tu as besoin de parler, de conseil ou de quoique ce soit... Je suis là.

-Essaye déjà de t'occuper de tes problèmes de cœur. Ensuite on verra pour les miens."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla jusqu'à son arrêt le cœur léger. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la belle blonde je quitter l'appartement. Elle monta dans sa fidèle Mini rouge avec une légère grimace lorsqu'elle mit sa ceinture. Sa blessure avait beau commencer à guérir il lui arrivait toujours de souffrir.

Sur la route, elle se posa mille questions sur la façon dont allait se dérouler les retrouvailles. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis d'Oliver. Allaient-ils s'embrasser? Juste se lancer des regards amoureux sans rien dévoiler de leur relation? Le stress montait lentement et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. C'était de pire en pire et cela atteignit son apogée lorsqu'elle distingua l'immense immeuble de verre arborant le logo de Queen Consolidated.

Oliver sortit du manoir en avance ce qui n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes. Diggle l'attendait dans la voiture, écoutant les informations à la radio.

"Monsieur Queen est prêt de bonne heure à ce que je vois.

-Il semblerait en effet."

Il s'installa dans la voiture et le regarda en souriant.

"Tu comptes me raconter où il faut que je te supplie?

-Met toi à genoux pour voir."

Il lui sourit et prit une inspiration.

"Je pense que ça s'est bien passé.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Eh bien, on est allé dîner, puis on a fait une balade dans le parc avant de rentrer.

-Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus? Je ne t'ai pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres.

-On s'est peut-être embrassé. Mais c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. On va... Faire les choses correctement."

Un large sourire se ficha sur le visage du garde du corps. Il était heureux pour ses deux amis et ne voulait pas le cacher.

"C'est la bonne chose à faire. Je suis content pour vous."

Oliver lui donna un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il remerciait son ami d'être là et de l'aider en toutes circonstances.

"Et si on allait rejoindre ta belle?"

Un rire nerveux secoua Oliver. Le vrombissement du moteur le rassura et l'apaisa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réalise vers où il se dirigeait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir quand il serait devant Felicity... Il décida d'attendre, de ne pas se poser de question. La solution viendrait d'elle-même lorsqu'il la verrait.

Assise à son bureau depuis près de quinze minutes, Felicity ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle attendait son patron avec une impatience qui frisait la nervosité. Elle surveillait son téléphone, s'attendant à recevoir un message lui disant que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était une erreur et qu'il voulait revenir en arrière. Mais le message ne vint pas. Seul Oliver arriva. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et lissa sa veste d'un geste nerveux qui fit sourire la blonde. Ils étaient tout aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre et cela la rassurait.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et vit qu'elle le regardait, les yeux brillants et la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il sût. Il fit le tour du bureau, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, d'abord chastement puis plus passionnément. Il crut sentir la blonde sourire contre ses lèvres puis répondre avec tout autant de sentiment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils demeurèrent front contre front. Se regardant dans les yeux.

"Bonjour Monsieur Queen.

-Miss Smoak, comment allez-vous?

-Je crois que j'ai connu pire comme début de journée."

Le Justicier sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

"Oliver... Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir...

-Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher."

Ils se sourirent et après un rapide baiser Oliver fila dans son bureau, essayant de se concentrer comme il le pouvait. Il entendait Felicity chantonner sa joie dans la pièce d'à côté et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant. Ils se sentaient comme deux adolescents redécouvrant ce que c'était qu'aimer. Les sentiments avaient été trop longtemps refoulés, ils voulaient tout accélérer mais chacun se forçait à prendre son temps. Faire les choses bien était important. Leur relation allait être compliquée au début mais ils s'en sortiraient.

La fin de la journée arriva et Felicity prépara ses affaires pour aller rejoindre sa petite protégée.

"Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture?"

Elle lui sourit et saisit le bras qu'il lui offrait. Devant la voiture, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, il l'embrassa passionnément.

"Wow, tu as peur que je t'oublie dans la nuit?"

Il rit de bon cœur et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Tu es à moi maintenant."

Il disait ça en rigolant mais Felicity fut touchée qu'il lui accorde autant d'importance.

"Ça me plaît bien. Recommence, juste pour être sûr..."

Oliver approcha ses lèvres de celle de la blonde mais ce fut elle qui les atteignit le plus vite. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour le moment. Pendant plusieurs secondes ils ne se lâchèrent pas et ce fut lorsque le bruit de l'ascenseur du parking se fit entendre qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Felicity était rouge alors qu'Oliver rayonnait de bonheur.

"À demain Felicity.

-À demain Oliver..."

Et elle monta dans sa voiture puis partit. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Il serait difficile d'attendre jusqu'au dîner...

**Bon eh bien voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois mais j'espère le weekend prochain! Merci de votre patience, vous êtes les meilleurs :3**

**Bonne semaine!**


End file.
